Throne of Glass competition!
by parietheplatypus
Summary: The courts compete against each other in fun, athletic challenges. But the reason as to why they are here in the first place is a secret to be unraveled. This school could build our queen from the rags she's in or it could destroy her altogether.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome!

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius smiled as she looked up at the tall, red-brick building, which would be her home for the year. Gods, she was excited. Her dream was finally coming true.

The most athletic students from top high schools come here to compete against one-another. They spend their senior year here, so it's like high school with a twist. All competitors go through a series of challenges and at the end, whoever has the highest rank gets a full scholarship to the University of Notre Dame. And Aelin was determined to get the highest rank.

"Lin," her cousin, Aedion called out. "Little help here."

Aelin turned to find her cousin nearly collapsing from the amount of bags we was holding for her.

"Don't get the pink bags dirty!" Was all she said as she strolled in through the double doors and into the lobby. It was cozy, with a burning fireplace, couches, and the smell of hot chocolate, it was perfect for the upcoming blizzard. Aelin could already feel that many events were going to take place here. Aelin grinned, as another eruption of excitement took place inside of her.

"YO! LIN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH THESE BAGS!" Aedion finally yelled.

Aelin obliged and they both dropped the bags by Aelin's room. Then, with a peck on the cheek, and more overprotective remarks, Aedion left for his own hotel room and Aelin watched as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and dragged his suitcase behind him. Even though she would see often, she was glad to finally have him off her back, even if it was for a few hours. Aelin turned her body away from the window to find countless bags in her room, waiting to be unpacked. Well, these bags won't open themselves, she chided herself.

Aelin was sipping on some hot coco, enjoying the latest episode of, "The Flash" when she heard a sharp knock at her door. Aelin sighed as she got up from the warmth of her bed to open the door. She opened the door to find a girl with dark brown hair-almost black and green eyes. She had only a few, but big bags around her and looked at Aelin expectantly.

"Well... " She said.

"Umm... can I help you"

"Well, apparently this is my room"

"You must be my new roommate"

They both squealed in delight and Aelin said, "My name is Aelin. What's yours?"

"Lysandra, but please, call me Lys."

Aelin smiled this competition was going to be fun.

 **Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just needed to get the setting, and the plot set out. It's basically a high school AU with a twist. There's mainly going to be Rowaelin. (Since I'm on the beginning of Empire of Storms and I LOVE them) But it won't be fluff. There will be some plot twists, adventure, and humor.**

 **Do you have some ideas for the some athletic challenges, if I see one I like, I'll use it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Essay

"Attention students, we will have our first class today. Please report to your assigned classroom in 5 minutes," The speaker in Aelin's dorm room blared.

Aelin groaned into her pillow. Wait! 5 minutes! Aelin's eyelids burst open as she leaped from her bed. She looked around for Lysandra and couldn't find her. Aelin, feeling suspicious thought that she already left without telling her.

Aelin burst into her classroom slamming the door against the wall. The whole class seemed to settle down except her. Luckily, the teacher hadn't come yet. She quickly sat down next to this boy with dark hair. He seemed to be reading something. Aelin peered over his shoulder and smiled. He was reading the, "A Court of Thorns and Roses" series. He seemed to be reading the second book.

Aelin, feeling a bit evil whispered in the boy's ear, "Rhysand and Feyre are mates."

At that, the boy's head snapped up, "WHAT! I-how-but. Do you ship them?"

So, he talked like a fanboy, "No duh! Rhysand is awesome! And Feyre's so brave and selfless. They're a match made by the cauldron!"

The boy smiled, "My name is Dorian Havilliard. What's yours?"

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

Dorian looked like he was going to say something but just then, the teacher came in. He was wearing shorts and a tank top, despite the fact that it was winter.

"Alright class, I want you all to get into a circle and bring your chairs."

We all obliged.

The teacher looked very pleased with us as he said, "you will all get a long piece of string, and you must wind it around your finger once, for every sentence. Tell us about yourself. Once you run out of string. You are done. He handed us all a piece of string, about half a foot long and the first person began and said, "Um... well, my name is Chaol Westfall. I like reading. I scowl a lot. My girlfriend's name is Nesryn. And my best friend is Dorian."

The next person, a goth-like girl with white hair and burnt gold eyes said, "My name is Manon Blackbeak, heir of the 'Blackbeak clan industries.' I hate school. I don't care about you all. My boyfriend is Dorian and he's a pain."

The next one, looked like a stereotypical mean girl, "My name is Kaitlin. My boyfriend is Dorian..." Aelin could see Dorian rolling his eyes. So she was the clingy type.

Aelin just realized that Lysandra was in her class as she got up and said,

"My name is Lysandra. I have a niece named Evangeline, who is like my own daughter. And I've already made a great friend." She gave me a pointed smile and I returned it.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Aedion rushed in.

Aedion was in my class?! Oh boy.

"That's alright Mr. Ashryver, please bring a chair into the circle and tell us about yourself," The teacher calmly replied. Aedion went and babbled stuff Aelin already knew.

Aelin went next, "My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. My cousin is Aedion and he wears girl lipstick to make him look 'hot'. I love chocolate. Don't mess with me or I will destroy you."

She got some strange looks, but Aelin didn't really care.

Some other, random people went but it was rather boring and classic.

The last one to go really caught Aelin's appeal. He had long, silver hair and pine-green eyes. He was rather handsome. "My name is Rowan Whitethorn. I love eating meat on a stick. My favorite color is green. And all of you can burn in hell for all I care."

Well, geez. A little harsh. Aelin thought that he was hiding many things. He didn't seem basic and boring. He seemed mysterious. His eyes looked almost dead-emotionless. What had made him so "dead?"

"Alright, now that we've all met each other before the competition starts, let's learn about each other's backgrounds and origins. Part of the competition will be partnered and it's important to know your partner inside out. You must build a sense of trust. Is that understood?"

They all nodded and he continued, "I'll be partnering you up:

Nesryn Faliq and Chaol Westfall

Dorian Havilliard and Manon Blackbeak

Aedion Ashryver and Lysandra (no clue what the last name is)

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

And finally, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and Rowan Whitethorn!

Aelin was partners with that rude, arrogant guy! How would she ever get along with him? Nevertheless, trust him!

"Your assignment will be to write an essay on their personality and their story. This will be your only not-athletic assignment and will not count as a grade. This will be your only period to work in class, the rest you must do in your own time. It's due in two weeks so get to it!"

The class quickly dispatched into partners and Aelin looked around to find her silver-haired partner looking expectantly at her from his desk. Almost saying, well, come over here! Aelin stayed put seeming to say, I'm not coming over there, you're coming over here! Rowan rolled his eyes like she was not worth bickering to and strode his way over and snatched a chair next to him.

Since Rowan seemed like a stubborn guy, Aelin made the first move, "First question, why do you have all those tattoos?"

"It seemed cool," Rowan dismissed, but Aelin could tell that there was more.

"Next question, do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, I play baseball, soccer, football, and rugby."

He still wasn't saying much and Aelin knew that there was much more to his story.

"What was the highlight of your day?"

"Well, I beat up some bullies that were making fun of this nerd."

Rowan was confusing Aelin. He seemed careless but he defended those that couldn't. Aelin didn't really care about the assignment but she found Rowan intriguing.

She wanted a real story, so she asked, "do you have a girlfriend? What was your childhood like?"

Aelin knew she hit something when he snapped, "That's none of your business."

Alright, he had a dark side. Aelin really wanted to know more about him. He seemed careless and rude, but Aelin could see that under that mask.

"Meet me at this location right after class tomorrow," Rowan surprisingly handed her a post-it. Didn't he want nothing to do with Aelin?

She could already tell that Rowan would cause her a whole lot of trouble. And chaos. And he would drive her crazy. But she was so ready for it.

The bell rung and Aelin wanted to stride after Rowan but she could see that Aedion was walking towards her, and if she walked away from him she would owe him an explanation. So she followed the latter, though her mind was on a certain green-eyed boy.

 **Author's note: Don't worry. You'll see our characters come together. I love them all so much! I liked Kaltain in Queen of Shadows, but someone has to play the mean character. Review! All suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: The News

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated, my school is coming to an end so I have all these tests, but In a couple days it'll all be over and I'll be free. Thanks for being so patient! I know this chapter is short. I tried my best to get something in. You'll see Rowaelin coming together starting from the next chapter. I have a half-day tommorow so I'm crossing my fingers to get somthing in. Okay, I'll shut up. As always, review!**

"So what do you think?" Lysandra asked.

"Huh? What?" Aelin replied.

Lysandra rolled her eyes, "You seem to be a bit out of it today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, um... I just need some fresh air," Aelin lied as she got up and walked to their porch.

Aelin wasn't okay. Not at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Rowan, that bastard. She didn't know what it was. She needed to snap out of it. She narrowly escaped Aedion's interrogation after class. How was she supposed to work with him? She needed to get good grades to get the highest rank. She wanted to go to college so badly and it wasn't like her parents were around, alive for that matter, to help her.

She had done some research on him since he probably wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't have any social media accounts. The school database said he was engaged a while back but hasn't go married yet. It said that he was adopted, but his adopter was put behind the bars for child abuse. Yikes, no wonder he had shadows beneath his eyes. She wasn't surprised if there were scars on his body. Stop thinking about his body Aelin. Damn those hormones.

So Aelin concluded that Rowan was an orphan and went through terrible adopters. He's a bit older than her. And he has some relationship issues.

Man, he went through a lot.

(In class)

"Alright class, your first, official challenge will be to navigate your partner through an obstacle course, the catch is that the person that will be navigating you will be blindfolded. This challenge will take place in the courtyard in two days," Aelin's teacher rambled.

All of a sudden, Aelin's phone rang. Jarring the class from its slumber. Aelin didn't particularly care if the teacher saw her as she picked up her phone and answered. Her world spun, she couldn't think straight. It was like everything around her was drowned by a ringing sound. She could feel tears in her eyes as she stumbled out of her seat and ran outside the building. She slid down a brick wall and let loose a cry that seemed to split the Earth in two.

(At the airport, before Aelin left for her new school)

"Please Aelin, listen to me. Stay. We can find another way to get you that scholarship. Just don't leave," Sam begged.

"Sam, if you cared about me, you would have accepted this," Aelin snapped,

"You don't understand. This means everything. So you should have the decency to be proud of me."

"I am proud, I really am. But is it really necessary? To leave. Leave your home, me?"

"Sam, I promise I'll come back to you. We'll start a life together, nothing can ever change that."

"Stubborn as ever," Sam sadly smiled, "Don't forget Aelin, I lov-"

Whatever he was going to say was swept away as she hurried to catch her flight. Swept away by nothingness.

(End of flashback)

She thought about him. About everything he'd done for her. She'd left him in tears. He didn't deserve this. All he wanted to do was to talk to her one last time, to declare his love. That god's damned flight. Not the one that she hastily mounted on, but the one he earnestly adhered to. Had blown up. What were the odds? That he of all people had to board that flight. While she had been prancing around, he had missed her heartbreakingly.

She never did get those sweet words out. He will never propose. She'll never see those warm, brown eyes again. And she wished that she could see him once more.

And with a rage that caused casualties, plagues, and everything that made this world cruel and merciless, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius let out a cry that shook the world and rattled the stars.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Side

Aelin didn't return to class after her meltdown. She didn't get back up with that spark in her. No, instead she just sat there, staring at nothingness. What was the point? Everything great in her life was taken away. And every time she let herself hope, it would only break her heart even more.

People would walk by, not caring about how her world was just shattered. She wished she felt something. Anything at all. But everything seemed dull, gray, pointless.

Somewhere, she heard the bell ring. But it was drowned by the vastness her mind. She watched as kids walked to whatever the heck they were doing. No one came to get her. People gave her disgusted looks as if she were some sort of street-rat, not the heir of a powerful company. No one cared for her, so why should she care for them?

Aelin looked up to find that green-eyed boy - what was his name? Oh yeah Rowan, staring down at her. Aelin just stared right back at him with an expression that seemed to say, _What do you want?_

He only stared back with sad, longing, eyes.

And within a blink of an eye, he had lifted her up, bridal-style and whispered, "come to my room, you need help."

Of course, she needed help, but no one bothered to give it to her. What did Mr. Emotionless Bastard, know about helping others?

She closed her eyes and locked every memory of Sam, into a deep, dark, almost unreachable part of her as she drifted into nothingness.

(Later)

Aelin gradually opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed in a room similar to her own. She laid there, savoring the pine and snow scent. It reminded her of home.

She got up and looked around, almost everything was white or green. She found Rowan looking at her with concern.

"Thanks," She said, for she truly was grateful.

Rowan just gently sat her down again and gave her a mug of hot cocoa.

"I don't want your pity," Aelin defended.

"This isn't pitying, you would've have gotten sick in the cold outside, then I wouldn't be able to finish our project."

Rowan sat down on the other side of the queen sized bed with a notebook.

"Where are you from?" Rowan questioned.

"I'm from the pits of hell."

Rowan gave her a look.

"Oh fine," Aelin huffed, "I'm from Colorado."

Rowan scribbled in his notebook and asked, "What are your parents names?"

Oh man. Aelin had locked up so much about herself and her haunting past and had a hard time revealing any of it.

"Evalin Ashryver and Rhoe Galathynius."

"Any lovers?"

Aelin had enough of this. She couldn't stand being interrogated by him any longer. Even if it was for the project. He kept hitting all the wrong buttons.

"I have to go," Aelin sighed as she got up and hurried out the door. Unfortunately, Rowan followed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"That's none of your business," Aelin snapped.

"What's your problem? First, you run out of the classroom out of nowhere. Then, I find you crying, screaming, and tugging your hair out. When I try to help you, you just walk away. Get your stuff together."

That was the last straw. Aelin's boyfriend had just died several hours ago and this idiot wasn't helping.

"The love of my life just died! What do you want me to do? Jump in joy! Do you have any idea what it's like to lose someone that means the world to you? My parents died when I was eight in a car crash and I've lived with my cousin ever since. Then, I met Sam and I allowed myself to open up. You don't understand, do you? No one does!" Aelin screamed with all her might as huge tears rolled down her face.

Rowan froze. He looked at her with a predatory gaze and didn't blink.

Aelin ran to her room, which was in the same wing. She ran in, slammed the door, and sobbed into her pillow. She wanted out of this hell.

(The next day)

Luckily, Aelin's class was in the afternoon. This encouraged Aelin to sleep longer than normal. It also caused her to run into her classroom with damp hair, in sweats and her eyes bloodshot.

Yeah, she was a hot mess.

She strode straight past Rowan without a glance. She was irritated at him. Not at him, really. But at the questions, he asked. It was like he knew what she was going through.

Dorian saw her and his eyes widened, "Are you okay? I saw you run out of the class so… "

"I'm fine really," Aelin said. She didn't want to get him involved in this mess.

"You should probably know that everyone was snickering after you ran out. I'm sorry, I did too. Everyone did.

But that guy named Rowan. He stood up and yelled at us for laughing. The teacher told him to calm down, but he didn't.

He stood up for you. He even got detention for it."

Aelin sighed. Somehow, someway, Rowan got himself tangled in her life. And she knew that it would take more than a fight to get rid of him. And she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to.

It turns out, her prediction was correct because after class Rowan walked up to her and dragged her aside. He was strong, but so was she.

When they reached outside she started to punch and kick him.

"Woah, calm down fireheart!"

"What the hell? You drag me out of school and you expect me to be polite!"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Fine, you have 5 minutes."

"First, I'm not sorry that I asked you those questions. Second, of all, I'm not going to be polite with you. I'm going to give to you straight. Finally, who died?"

"Fine, my lover, Sam died. He was on a plane to come to me and it blew up. Even though I loved him, I ignored him. And now his death is all my fault. I miss him and I'm in a stage of mourning," Aelin thought for a second, she didn't know why she was telling him this, "Since I'm offering you a piece of my broken heart, you need to give me a piece of yours."

"Fine, but I think we should go settle down someplace."

"There's a Starbucks nearby."

And that was that.

(At the coffee shop)

Rowan took a deep breath and let it loose slowly and he began, "Her name was Lyria. She was the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She had gorgeous, thick, dark hair. It's what caught my eye when I first saw her selling flowers. She loved lilies, in fact, she had one in her hair. It was love at first sight. I asked her out and everything escalated from there. I was truly happy. She was the one I wanted forever, so I proposed and she said yes. I was the luckiest guy on Earth.

But, all good things must come to an end. And so did this. You see, my adopter, Maeve didn't like me in serious relationships. She wanted me to serve her. Like a slave. I accidentally told my friend Lorcan about Lyria. And that idiot told Maeve. I didn't know that she knew.

One day I told Maeve I was going to the library to study for my tests. What I didn't know was that Maeve had gone to Lyria's house and killed her right then and there. When I went back home Maeve whipped me harshly, stating that I had betrayed her. Luckily, I was able to call the cops on her and now she's behind the bars. But, I'll always miss Lyria. She didn't deserve this and I didn't deserve her."

Aelin was speechless. Rowan had been through so much. And all along she had thought he was cruel. When really he was an amazing guy that had been through a living hell.

Rowan cleared his throat and gave Aelin a sad smile. "I understand what you're going through, but talking about it helps, however hard that is."

Aelin found herself giving returning the melancholy smile.

"Let's heal together."

"Together," he responded.

"To whatever end?"

"To whatever end."

 **Author's note: Well… this isn't my best work, but it's not the worst. Don't worry, you'll see more of Aedion. And things will start to get better for both Rowan and Aelin. There's more room for humor. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Round

**Chapter 5 - The First Round:**

"Alright class, make sure you know the plan with your partners," the teacher said as he tried to tame the bubbling chatter.

Today was the first round of competition. Everyone wanted to start off well, so tension was in the air.

Despite feeling like her limbs were going to fall off from the cold, Aelin felt pretty confident. Especially with Rowan as her partner. Their conversation yesterday seemed to create a bond between both broken souls.

Aelin's left leg and Rowan right leg were put in the same sack and Aelin prayed that Rowan, with his huge, toned muscles, wouldn't rip the bag. Stop thinking about his guns, Aelin chided herself. Those hormones were at it again.

Aelin realized that Rowan and she would need to work together to move the bag to the finish line, otherwise they would land face-first into the muddy ground.

Aelin looked at the woods. The trees seemed to be tangled with one another. There was so much fog in the air, she could only see 4 feet in front of her. And there was a dangerous hiss in the woods, making it certain that humans weren't the only animals in the woods. Oh god.

"Ready, set… go!"

"Alright Rowan, I'll go first and you'll go second."

Rowan nodded as they waddled into the woods.

The first problem that occurred was that a tree was in the middle of the sack. Aelin realized that she and Rowan would need to go around it in the same direction, otherwise the bag will rip.

Aelin didn't need to say anything, all she needed to do was jerk her head and Rowan understood. It was like talking without really talking.

Aelin looked back and saw that they were in the lead!

Rowan and Aelin continued and came across another problem. There was a deep stream in their way that would be hard to come across. Aelin didn't have any ideas, but Rowan did. He grabbed onto a branch, wrapped an arm around Aelin and they swung across the stream like Tarzan and Jane.

Aelin and Rowan looked at each other and smiled. Rowan's arm seemed to burn through her. Every part where Rowan and Aelin touched seemed to blaze intensely. Aelin realized how close both their faces were. All she needed to do was come a little closer to Rowan and lean her face just a little closer-

"YO WHITETHORN! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" said a voice that she knew a little too well. Aedion. Oh boy.

Something predatory gleamed in Rowan's eyes. And Aelin would've normally taken pleasure in it, but not when it was around Aedion. Mischievousness. Rowan smirked and kissed Aelin fiercely and quickly. This left a blushing Aelin and a furious Aedion.

Their little world shattered when another team raced past Aelin and Rowan. Both of whom whipped their heads and glared at their opponent. It was Manon and Dorian. They were not getting ahead of them. All thoughts of the kiss and Aedion evaporated for Aelin's only thoughts were on that witch.

Rowan and Aelin continued, now faster than ever. Aelin seemed to have fire around her. Everything in her way burned away as her sole purpose was to get to that line first. And no witch or prince was going to get in her way. Rowan kept up. While Aelin was the fire, Rowan was the wind that kept her flames alive and stronger than ever. Aelin destroyed everything in their path and Rowan propelled them forward. They were more than just a team, they were equals, a match made in heaven. It was inhuman.

Neither partner remembered what exactly happened, what they do remember is what happened afterward.

They'd beaten the school record by far. Their rank blew up. And Rowan and Aelin couldn't stop grinning at each other.

Rowan hugged Aelin fiercely. For a moment, it was only them. Both high on victory and slightly confused as to where they stand.

"WHITETHORN!" Aedion yelled as he searched the crowd.

"Uh oh. Rowan, I think we should leave before Aedion finds us," Aelin quickly said.

Rowan nodded, "Whatever you want fireheart."

Rowan stopped by Aelin's room, but Aelin had another idea, "Aedion knows where my room is so he's going to look for me here. He doesn't know where your room is so…"

Rowan raised a suggestive eyebrow, "Just me and you. Alone. In my room?"

Aelin laughed and rolled her eyes, "Just lead the way buzzard."

When they had reached his room they drank even though they were underage. Binge Watched "Supergirl" and threw popcorn at each other. Time slowed down for them. And at some point, they had fallen asleep. Aelin snuggled against Rowan and Rowan's hand in her hair.

They'd won their first challenge and all was well. Or so they thought. Somewhere out there, Manon and Dorian were planning their revenge. And somewhere else there was a furious Aedion searching for Aelin and planning Rowan's downfall.

 **Author's note: Yeah… so this chapter sucks. I just needed to get back on track with the actual plot. Right now Aelin's personal life and school life are separate, but they'll come together. Review!**

 **What's next: Territorial males. (Rowan and Aedion) Girl time. (Aelin and Lysandra)**


	6. Chapter 6: Liar!

**Chapter 6: You've got to be kidding me!**

"WHITETHORN!" yelled a voice that jarred Aelin from her slumber.

She squinted her eyes and towards the door to find her big-headed cousin. What was wrong? She looked across the bed and found the reason why.

There lied Rowan in deep sleep. Drooling, slightly smiling, and arms draped around her.

Her eyes widened, "Rowan, wake up. Come on. Code red, code red!"

Unfortunately, Rowan responded in a terrible way, he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and muttered, "What's wrong fireheart? Last night was awesome."

Aedion's eyes widened, "YOU WERE WITH HIM ALL NIGHT!"

"Aedion, you need to chill," Aelin was now standing next to him, challenging him, "I'm fine, I can take care of myself. Now leave and that's an order."

Aedion probably would've fought back have Aelin shut the door in his face.

Aelin sighed to find a smirking Rowan sprawled across the bed. She almost felt relieved, but she knew Aedion too well. She knew that this was just the beginning.

Aelin was in passing when something caught her eye. Everyone seemed to be holding an article. There were silent whispers and unspoken conversations in the air. People were staring at her, that was normal, but the way they looked at her was different. Some looked at her with pity others with disgust. She wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Then she noticed two bulky students standing across from one another as if in a karate match. She immediately knew who that was and she didn't like it at all. She rushed to the scene but it was too late.

Aedion punched Rowan and yelled, "You need to stop writing about my cousin."

"It was just one article," Rowan defended.

What article? Was Rowan a journalist? And how was she involved?

"I bet you used your little script," Aedion teased.

What script?

"I didn't use anything and I'm not going to deny that I find your sister an intriguing case," Rowan kicked Aedion and Aelin was sure that his bladder went off.

Aelin didn't like the way he called her an 'intriguing case' as if she was a test subject.

"You knew that Sam was a touchy topic to her." Punch.

"I seem to care for her more than you did, considering that you didn't talk to her about Sam." Kick.

"What about Sam?" Aedion was caught by surprise but didn't let his guard down. More blood.

"Oh, you didn't know. The idiot died in a plane crash. It's why she ran out of the classroom that day. She was weeping and pulling her hair out," Grunt.

Aelin's eyes widened and she put the pieces together. This article that everyone was talking about, the disgust looks, the unspoken words, it was about her written by Rowan.

Now, this could have gone in two ways. One, her being flattered. The other, her being humiliated and having some of her most private secrets exposed.

She grabbed the article, which was everywhere and was heartbroken.

It was that stupid essay that he had to write on her. Only revised and more exclusive.

It claimed that she had been the reason why innocent Sam died. It was the reason his family was depressed. It claimed that she was a _monster_ who didn't know how to love someone properly.

She was on the breaking point. How could Rowan say that? Over the years Aelin learned to close herself from emotions. She was alone. She was betrayed.

But a spark went through her that triggered deadly fire through her veins as she leaped between the fight, knocked Aedion out, and started to fight with Rowan.

"Fireheart?" Rowan asked as he stopped fighting.

Aelin slapped Rowan. Hard and certain. There were gasps, open jaws, and wide eyes, but Aelin couldn't care less. The hallway suddenly became silent, ironic considering it was passing.

Rowan looked at her with shock, hurt, and betrayal as he asked, "What was that for?"

Aelin could feel that fire inside her as she whispered, "Rowan, I think you should watch what you say. If you insult me or any of those I love, dead or alive, I am going to make your life a living hell. You don't call Sam an idiot for him trying to declare his love for me. He loved me. He had a heart. Something that you clearly don't have, you emotionless traitor. When someone pours their heart out, an actual person, with an actual heart and with an actual life would have even the slightest hesitation to even spill a little bit. But here you are, two days later, writing a freaking article on things that shouldn't be told.

And you don't get to say these things about me, you hypocrite. You left Lyria too. You're the reason why she is dead. The reason why her family is depressed. YOU are the _monster_ who doesn't know to love. And I'm sure that if Lyria was alive today, she'd be disappointed in you.

You told me that we'd be together 'to whatever end' well, I guess this is our ending. It's not like we really had anything at all, to begin with. You mean nothing to me."

Aelin rushed to her room, forgetting about the classes she had next and sobbed in her pillow. Thoughts swirled around in her head. Rowan writing that stupid article. Him calling her a monster. The humiliation that she would suffer. Rowan made her crazy, sometimes good and sometimes bad. Men Aelin thought as she rolled her eyes. Tomorrow would come and she'd have Aedion and Rowan to deal with. And everyone that read the article. And that plan that Manon and Dorian were plotting.

She hated being awake, her life seemed to fall apart then, so she fell into a dark, endless abyss.

 **Author's note: Hey ya'll! My school is OVER! YAAAASSSS! Hopefully, I'll be able to post more. I decided to split chapter 6 just because there was a lot going on in this chapter. This is a high school AU so there has to be some drama. And as always, review!**

 **PS: Lysandra will play a big role in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lunchtime

Aelin groaned she was currently in a jail cell with Rowan and Ianthe. Both of whom looked like they'd just come out of a sewer.

Aelin waited for Aedion to come and racked her mind for the explanation that she owed him.

Stupid Rowan. For stupidly betraying stupid Aelin. Stupid Aelin for believing stupid Rowan. And for Rowan and Aelin being stupid. Aelin repeatedly scribbled in her journal.

Her sheer force put into the pen caused it to explode into random pieces. She threw her book on the floor.

Aelin put her head in her hands and sighed, there wasn't much she could do now except punch those who insulted her. She wouldn't talk to Rowan. She wouldn't look at him. Not after what that hawk-faced jerk did.

That was much easier said than done.

She walked into homeroom with Lysandra at her side. She promised to block her view from Rowan. She stared out the window. Those stupid pine trees were the first thing she saw. It looked like Rowan's tell-tale eyes. Dammit. She looked at her pencil the top part was silver like his hair. AGH! Aelin looked at a hawk outside. If Rowan had a Patronus, it would be a hawk. OH, MY FREAKING GOSH!

The bell jarred her and she walked into bio. One period down, 6 more to go. In class, they'd been dissecting frogs. Aelin put the pieces in a bag, she had a feeling they would come in handy.

And they most definitely did.

At lunch, she was chatting with Lysandra. As she went to sit down, something caught her eye.

There was Rowan. With… Ianthe! WTF! She was sitting on his lap, all slutty. Aelin growled. There was something seriously off with her. She was just really shallow and she as much as she hated Rowan, she loathed the idea of someone like Ianthe with him. The only person suitable for her was death.

So, being the awesome person that she is, Aelin strode up to them and with a quiet threat, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ianthe shot back. Aelin could see under that mask of innocence that she held.

"I think you should go. You don't deserve to be here," Ianthe shot.

"I agree," Rowan nodded. Really? Him too? Every last shred of mercy for Rowan evaporated as he said, "You mean nothing to me. I owe you nothing."

"In case you haven't got the point girl, he wants you to leave so that I can have some alone time with my Rowan pookie bear."

Aelin snorted and rolled her eyes. She knew Rowan didn't like Ianthe at all. The way she treated him was enough.

She felt people staring and Aelin felt a bit naughty so she dug out the frog goo from her bag and seasoned them on her tray.

"What are you doing," this time, it was Rowan saying it.

Aelin smirked evilly and for a brief moment, fear flashed in Rowan's eyes.

Aelin's smile turned into a grin as she took her tray and dumped it on the two idiots before her.

The whole lunchroom sat still. Aelin wondered if they were even breathing.

Both idiots gawked at her. They were covered with pieces of frog and food. It was disgusting and satisfying at the same time.

Out of nowhere, the entire room started clapping and cheering. Aelin grinned even more. She was high on victory. She saw Lysandra giving her a thumbs up. She also saw Aedion with his mouth wide open. It was priceless. Eventually, the principal came and all was settled. Rowan had some explaining to do and Ianthe… well, she was her usual slut. Oh well.

Hopefully, it showed those punks who's boss.

'Don't mess with me' she once told her class. This would teach them not to.

Alright Aelin, get your head back into the competition.

 **Author's Note: So yeah. I wanted some fun. You'll see some girl time. How do you think Rowan will react? I'm probably to put some Dorian and Aedion bromance. The plot is going to be fast-paced from now on.**

 **I'm currently working on other pieces so be sure to follow me so that you can tag along on them too. (I haven't posted them yet, but I will soon) I love ACOTAR so you'll get more of that stuff in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Round

**Chapter 8: The Second Round**

 **Author's note: Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews! They're so nice and they're the motivation I need to keep on writing. You're awesome! Thanks!**

Aelin's teacher looked at us the way anyone would when they had a surprise. And it wasn't a good surprise like finding out what Christmas presents you got.

"Look at the backboard," Was all the teacher said.

Aelin nervously turned around to find this written on the board,

 _Surprise, surprise students. Your second round is here. It's a rope and tire course. But there's a catch, I've assigned your partners just for you so watch your back._ Aelin had been lucky in the last round because she had Rowan, but she didn't like her new partner at all.

Aelin and Ianthe.

Rowan and Chaol.

Aedion and Dorian.

Manon and Lysandra.

BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Aelin didn't like the way Ianthe was looking at her. After the frog incident, she wasn't sure she could handle being around her. It wasn't like she had a choice though. Come on Aelin, you have to win this, no matter who your partner is.

Aelin found Aedion staring at Dorian the way Ianthe was staring at her. What was going on between the two boys? She looked at Rowan to find Chaol doing his scowl/pout thing at him. It was quite adorable.

All of them on an unknown ground, with their enemies. What could go wrong?

"GO!," The teacher bellowed when they were all lined up and outside.

The first obstacle Aelin faced was a rope wall.

She started her way up and across it when her foot caught in a hole. Down she went.

Aelin didn't have time to register as strong and sturdy arms wrapped around her. Bridal style.

She turned to see a handsome face staring down at her. Chaol. She took a deep breath. The world stopped and it was only them.

"AELIN!" Ugh, Ianthe. Bad timing.

But she was right. Aedion and Dorian were the only people ahead. So she ran to catch up. Though she was stopped frequently by Ianthe, who was falling all over the place in her 8-inch heels.

Aelin rolled her eyes.

The next obstacle was a pond. They had to get across only by swinging a tire attached to a rope. It would have to be a really long swing.

She saw Aedion on the other side and Dorian still waiting to get across. Aedion pushed the tire over to Dorian and he hopped on. When Dorian was nearing the edge, Aedion pushed him into the water.

Aelin suppressed a smile as Dorian's head rose above the water. Soaked and covered with plants, he started yelling at Aedion, but Aedion didn't care.

He was a true Ashryver.

Aelin went first since she didn't trust Ianthe. And Ianthe went next.

Thanks to Aedion's mini-prank they were now in the lead.

They had to come over yet again, another obstacle. This was a 6-foot wide gap in the path. Aelin peered into the gap. All she saw was an endless black.

Aelin sent Ianthe swinging with the rope tire. At first, the swing didn't make it all the way at and Ianthe was chickened out and didn't jump the rest of the way.

Aelin rolled her eyes and pushed again.

Aelin went on this time, but she stumbled and fell into the gap. A startled yelp flew out of her mouth, but someone caught her.

Chaol again? No, this arm had tattoos that she knew a bit too well. Rowan.

They looked at each other and stood there awkwardly. Aelin fidgeted with her necklace and Rowan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

 _Should she say something? Thank him and move on? Or talk about what happened._

She wanted to apologize for lunch, but he'd been a douchebag too. She missed Rowan's company. No, missed wasn't the right word. Yearned was. She yearned for Rowan's company.

It was pretty ironic considering what he'd done. But, maybe they could come to an understanding. A truce.

Chaol entered the scene painting. He whispered, "Call me."

Rowan tensed as if he'd heard. Surprisingly, he didn't growl. He only looked at her with sad and longing eyes. As if to say, _it's your choice._

She'd need to figure out this situation later, for more people were starting to catch up.

And so she gave Rowan and Chaol each a look specifically for them and she swung across the gap.

There was another Rope ladder. Aelin being Aelin completed the obstacle within 2 minutes. Ianthe was a different story, she was all over the place.

What a hot mess.

Evangeline, the youngest girl in the whole school, caught up with Ianthe. She was younger than all of us by a lot. She had skipped 3 grades. Clever little thing.

At last Ianthe shimmied down. How did she even get into the school? She wasn't the slightest bit athletic.

Evangeline, who was at the top, didn't look too good. Her face was pale and she was panting more than she should've.

"Are you al-" Evangeline as she gagged, and threw up. Glorious and undeniable.

And all over Ianthe.

A moment of silence.

Then a scream that pierced the clouds.

Sickening pale yellow goo slide down her hair and face. The stench was worse than Aedion's room.

A sound of disgust, "You disgusting freak. You ruined my new dress! Don't you smirk at me Aelin! I always get what I want." And with an arrogant huff, she ran away. Not towards the finish line. But sideways. To the bathrooms.

Well then.

Way to go Karma.

Evangeline scoffed and started to laugh. Aelin joined in.

Aelin was still laughing as she ripped through the finish line.

"What do you want?" Rumbled husky voice in the clearing fog. Despite the sun high in the air, it was dark. And Ianthe could only make out the outline of him. Of the man, she'd had a fling with. Of the reason why she was here. She could only get an outline of the person that would help her bring down Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

"Hello, Arobynn."

 **Author's note: What did you like?**

 **I'm assuming they'll be 5-6 rounds of competition. I adore Aedion/Dorian bromance. Ianthe sucks.**

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Okay To Be A Jerk

**Chapter 9: It's okay to be a jerk**

 **Author's note: Happy 4th of July! This is the longest chapter yet! Review!**

"It could be Stephanie, I saw her walk in the janitor's closet yesterday afternoon," Whispered Lysandra.

Aelin had recited what happened with Ianthe yesterday and Lysandra, being the caring friend that she is, decided to take it into her own agenda to watch out for the betrayer. They both knew Ianthe wasn't smart enough to outwit Aelin, but if she had a partner…

"It could be Rowan, with all of his recent shenanigans." Lysandra proposed.

Aelin knew that he was acting differently but some childish part of her couldn't take in the idea.

"I mean you told him a lot of your secrets," Pried Lysandra.

"NOPE. I refuse to believe it. Rowan couldn't do that to me," Aelin crossed her arms over her chest. Subtly saying she wasn't backing down.

Lysandra huffed but rested her case.

Aelin scribbled her notes on her paper. It was a race between her pen and the clock's red hand. She refused to let anything distract her. It was her own fault since daydreaming about slapping Ianthe wouldn't get her notes on the paper.

At last, the bell jarred her awake. She looked up to find Chaol smiling down at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Tough lesson?" Chaol smirked.

"As if," Aelin smirked back.

"Daydreaming about me?"

"More like daydreaming about slapping Ianthe"

"Ah, so that's why you were looking at her like you wanted to decapitate her."

"Why? Don't you feel like slapping her at times."

"Oh, I do. But my mind is occupied with much more important things."

"Yeah, like what?"

Satisfaction filled Chaol's eyes like she'd said something he'd been waiting for, "My mind is too occupied with thoughts of you."

Heat rose to Aelin's cheeks. Well, she fell right into that one. Nevertheless, Aelin smirked back, tugged on Chaol's collar, and kissed him hard and definite. A feminine part of her missed being held by a male. She missed a good flirt.

Aelin abruptly pulled away and winked at Chaol. He was wide-eyed and speechless.

Although he was quite cute, he wasn't her equal. Not like Rowan was. Her thoughts were constantly dragged back to Rowan.

It wasn't fair. Why shouldn't she be able to enjoy herself? After all, it was Rowan's fault for being a jerk.

Aelin shook her head and pulled Chaol to her once more.

By lunchtime, everyone knew about Aelin and Chaol's makeout session in class.

Chaol gave her a knowing glance and she couldn't help but do the same. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't disappointed either. She felt better than she had in awhile.

After she'd left the classroom Aelin found Rowan with his hood up. His head was against his locker. His arms above it. But what broke her heart was that she saw the whites in his eyes blurred with red and lined with silver.

Aelin quickly looked away walked away. A sinking feeling burdened her chest. She could love whoever she wanted. Right?

She was pulled back from her memory by Lysandra. "So… tell me how it went."

"How what went?" Aelin asked.

"You know, kissing Chaol."

Aelin smiled and spilled all of the details. In the end, they were both squealing. God, she needed some more girl time.

A redheaded girl came up to them with a box mysteriously wrapped in paper.

"What's that?" Inquired Aelin.

"That girl over there told me to give them to you," She pointed someplace, but Aelin couldn't understand who exactly she was pointing at.

She shrugged it off, took the box, and with a string of courtesy from Aelin, the girl walked away.

Lysandra peered over her shoulder as Aelin unwrapped it. Aelin's eyes widened as did her mouth. It was a box of chocolate. Her mouth watered. Screw healthy eating. Come to mommy, truffles.

Aelin discarded her lunch and popped chocolate after chocolate in her mouth. She couldn't get enough.

Not until her world tilted. This wasn't a normal high. This was much more. She had to grip the table and she felt bile rise in her throat. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ianthe smirking. She mouthed, POISON.

It all caught up with her. She's the one who bought the chocolate. She must have tinkered with it.

That jerk.

As if the forming crowd wasn't enough to embarrass her, she threw up.

Oh god.

She was a hot mess in front of everyone. Somewhere in her mind, she recognized people were laughing at her. Pointing fingers. She was the helpless one for spectators to laugh at.

She couldn't bring herself to get up so she looked at Chaol with begging eyes, hoping for salvation. What she saw in his eyes broke her heart.

There was disgust, pure disgust in his eyes. As if she had just been caught eating from the trash. His eyes spoke volumes of dislike. And he didn't say anything as he spun around from her helpless self and walked away.

The last thing she could remember was the cold cackle of the crowd and strong arms sweeping her away.

Aelin opened her eyes to find her in Rowan's room. Again.

Her in need. And Rowan healing her when no one else would. She couldn't understand why she ever wanted Chaol. Who needed a lover when you had a Rowan?

"You can thank me for my awesomeness anytime you like," She found Rowan lounging on a rocking chair. A roaring fire was blazing in the fireplace.

Aelin groaned. Her whole body was sore as if someone had made her climb through 10 thorn bushes. She knew she wouldn't do anything productive for the rest of the week.

Rowan seemed to notice her pain because there he was. His strong, graceful body set a mug in her hands, pulled the covers over her a bit more and sat on the bed right next to her.

There was so much to say. So much to resolve. It was just them, why not do it now?

Rowan sighed as if he were thinking the same. "Now you're probably mad at me right now, but let me explain. I was in a bad mood the day I wrote that stupid article. And you were right, I was a monster for not having any hesitation. My mind was somewhere else.

The truth is, one of my friends who suffered through Maeve's torture with me started to become like her. His name was Lorcan. The only reason he had stayed good was that of a girl named Elide. Cliche, right? But she betrayed him. And he changed. I visited him to calm him down, but he wouldn't budge. And so I wrote that stupid article to release my rage and despair. I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess.

If that wasn't enough I had embarrassed you in front of everyone. I just wanted to be selfish and arrogant for one day. I just wanted to be held. Even if it was by some whore,"

Aelin knew what he was talking about. She'd done the same thing to Chaol. She just wanted to be worshiped. That sounded evil. But nevertheless, she couldn't hold Rowan responsible when she'd done the same thing.

"That spaghetti incident brought me back from my slump. Your personality is refreshing," Rowan gave Aelin a sad smile, "I know you probably won't forgive me and I don't need your pity, but I'm sorry. And that's all I can really say."

Aelin couldn't blame Rowan. She would've done the same thing if a friend went crazy. It was funny and somewhat creepy how alike they were. She would forgive him. Because at times of despair and regret, that's all we can really do.

So she smirked, "I didn't expect so much emotion from an 'emotionless bastard'. Do you want me to clap at such great speech?"

A flicker of worry flashed in Rowan's eyes.

But Aelin continued, "Because I can do much more."

At that Rowan smiled and enveloped Aelin in a bone-crushing hug. And she hugged him back.

"It's okay to be a jerk, Rowan"

And a prayer of salvation escaped Rowan's lips,"Aelin."

Aelin didn't need to hide around him. She was herself. She was at peace. Yet again, who needs a lover when you have a Rowan?

Watch out your fire breathing queen and her buzzard are back.

 **Author's note: Soooooooo… things are patched up. Now that Rowaelin is clear, it'll be mostly about the plot. I think there will be one or two more emotional scenes.**

 **Rowan (my sweet baby hawk) will be there a lot of the time.**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Brother

**Chapter 10: Brother**

 **Author's note: Aedion and Rowan are an awesome brotp!**

You see, the thing about having a male friend around you 24/7 is that you're not sure what to do with him. You want to kick him out, for their fussing but you also need someone to make sure you don't choke to death.

That was how Aelin had felt right now. A nurse who came in told her that she wouldn't be able to do much for the next couple days. Aelin refused and told her that she would go to class anyway. But the nurse told her that if she entered any of her classes or was reported leaving the building, points would be deducted.

So she could live with the protective nonsense because the consequence weighed more. And Rowan being Rowan, decided to make it his own duty to be her own personal nursemaid. Constantly assessing her, changing the sheets, bringing her food and entertainment, helping her get up to piss. At this point, she wouldn't be surprised if Rowan had walked in wearing a white dress with a red cross and a stethoscope around his neck. She told him that if he'd made her drink another bowl of stew, she'd fling it at him.

He had shadows under his eyes that Aelin itched to put away. She was relieved when Monday finally came around, so that Rowan could leave her be.

But not even class could stop his nannying.

Apparently, Rowan convinced _all_ his teachers to excuse him every 15 minutes. How? She didn't know. But she wasn't surprised. Rowan had his moments.

And when he walked in with Aedion, it was one of them.

Her eyes widened at the gloriously rare sight. The two most important males in her life together. And most importantly, not ripping their heads off.

Aedion, knowing Aelin didn't want to be pampered said, "So… Lysandra and I… um we… I don't know how to put this but we are-"

"Together, I know," Aelin smirked. She knew her cousin and her bff (best _female_ friend) too well. She'd known of the spark between them since the moment they met. Kind of like how they'd detected the spark between her and Rowan. She'd been waiting for his confession. Had been waiting to see how long it would take for that spark to turn into a flame. There were many things she knew, like the physical relationship between the phys ed teacher, Arobynn and Ianthe. She just didn't tell them.

Aedion's jaw opened, but he sighed as if to say that he was used to the frequent heart attacks she gave him and he should've known.

Whether Rowan knew before, she didn't know. Though he seemed pleased.

"Of course you'd go for the wild ones. You're just like me brother."

Brother. Brother? _Brother? What the-_

Noticing her shock, Rowan smirked, "I figured if I was going to be stuck with him, he might as well make himself useful."

She liked the way he said 'stuck.' Everyone knew wherever Aelin went, Aedion went too. It made it seem like Rowan wasn't planning to let her go. She gave him a tentative smile.

 _You thought I was going to let you go princess?_

Kind of yeah. Everyone important in my life seemed to part from me. Well except Aedion and Lysandra.

 _Remind me to prove you wrong once you get better. Using my mouth of course. The manner that I use it in is your choice._

A shiver up her spine. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with that mouth.

"Well, it's getting incredibly steamy up in here so…" Aedion coughed, "Rowan I trust you and if anything is wrong with Aelin I know you'll call me. And I have a date with Lysandra after school so I gotta go.

With a nod, he left.

 _You aren't going to call him are you?_

 _Not a chance princess, not a chance. He hasn't earned that much trust._

 _Baby steps then._

 _Baby steps._

 **Author's note: So yeah… short chapter. But I posted another one so… I think that it makes up for it. But before you go onto the next chapter take a pause and review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: What's the Challenge?

**Chapter 11: What's the challenge?**

"One, one two. 40. One, one two. 41," The soft thud of her gloves hitting the pads were the only sound Aelin heard. Everything else was white noise.

It had been a week since the whole poison incident. A week of being fussed over. And a week of bonding with the two most dearest male bastards in her life.

She'd finally convinced Rowan to let her go from custody. Giving a 30-minute lecture on why she should leave the terrible prison that was his room, he finally agreed. Deeming that if he had to listen to her profanity for a minute longer he will have to get a pint of AB positive.

So, they were in the sparring room. Hoping to get Aelin back in shape. Although it was only a week and her form hadn't changed, every bit of exercise counted.

She couldn't let Ianthe's games get the best of her. Slow her down? Maybe. But, stopping her was out of the question.

She was athletic, an orphan, and although coming from a rich family she needed to get into college. It would be her only hope at a proper, regular source of income. She wasn't the only one who needed this as much as she did.

Rowan had a haunting past and this would help him move on.

Aedion needed to prove to his father that he wasn't weak and that he had his father's immortal-like strength.

Lysandra needed this so that she could get out of an almost unpayable debt caused by her mother.

They all needed this adventure and outcome, all for different reasons. While Ianthe was an ignorant fool who hadn't suffered enough. She didn't deserve to win. Didn't deserve friends like her's. Let her go on with her tricks, but she wouldn't trick her back because she didn't need to waste her time on her and she had faith that karma would get Ianthe eventually.

So every time Aelin fell down for doing something wrong, she got right back up as if to tell the world that busybody whores like Ianthe weren't getting the best of her.

But as she lay in bed with Rowan that night she couldn't help but ask Rowan perhaps to her own expense, "Who says that we can't turn Ianthe own tricks against her?"

"Well, I see your back Aelin. And just in time," Aelin's homeroom teacher looked at the class evilly, the last time he looked at them like that was when… "turn around and look at the blackboard please."

Uh oh. This couldn't be any good.

And boy it wasn't.

 _Hello, Hello. I hope you're all feeling well because the time for your 3rd round is tomorrow! I'll give you a clue as to what it is:_

 _She's no princess._

 _She's a girl who lived a lie._

' _I'd like a pan-fried noodle!'_

What the hell did that mean? The first two hints were broad close to the point of uselessness and it most likely lead to a loophole. And the third one was just completely absurd.

But not unsolvable.

"How about, Katniss Everdeen. The teacher might want us to hurt each other or something," Aedion offered.

Lysandra scoffed, "Aedion, that's the worst idea ever. First, does that sound like a school-appropriate thing to do? Nevertheless, instruct? Second, of all it doesn't have anything to do with pan-fried noodles."

Aedion countered, "Or maybe the teacher just threw in the clue to throw us off."

Okay, he was being stupid. Aelin knew it and so did he. And so did everyone else in the world.

Resigning his case Aedion grumbled, "I don't understand why we're fussing over some stupid riddle. Can't we just prepare for whatever heads our way?"

"Learning what you're up against is crucial. You must first assess the situation, then you must consider all options, and finally, you must prepare for the path you believe is best," Rowan instructed.

He was a true warrior at heart. He seemed to find comfort in situations like these. A warrior born on a battlefield, ready to fight his way out.

"Jeez, you sound like General Shang," Aedion murmured.

He kind of was. Aelin straightened. General Shang-Mulan, Aelin gasped Mulan! That was it!

"Aedion! You're a genius,"Aelin exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, of course, this is me we're talking about… What exactly did I do?"

"Mulan! She wasn't a princess. She pretended to be a man to join the army. She lived a lie. 'I'd like a pan-fried noodle, was something one of the characters said. I remember it 'cause it's pretty funny."

Lysandra's eyes widened, "That makes sense. The challenge must have something to do with Mulan. It's even better because there is a huge training scene."

"Isn't there a song in the scene?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah, there is, it's actually my favorite Disney song ever! Let's watch it!" Aelin's eyes widened.

And so they spent the next 3 hours watching the music video and came down with 3 possible challenges:

Climbing a pole with weights

Sparring with sticks and obstacles

Archery with moving objects

 **Author's note: Hey!**

 **This isn't my best work, but it gets the plot moving.**

 **As you can tell I'm a Disney nerd. And no I'm not 5 years old. Mulan is my favorite movie and I like the challenges in them so why not use one?**

 **What's your favorite Disney movie and what challenge do you think will happen?**

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Third Round

**Chapter 12: The Third Round!**

 **Author's note: Please don't kill me after you read this!**

'THIS IS INJUSTICE!" Aedion bellowed.

"Come on, you're being dramatic. CHILL Aed," Lys rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? 'Cause you want to know what I see? I see a clear shot at Ianthe, that whore winning. And my queen being humiliated. I won't tolerate that. Nope, I refuse to-"

Aedion was cut off from his ranting by Lys's hand, slapping him. Loud and clear.

At this point, Rowan was snickering like an idiot on drugs and was stopped by Aelin punching him in the gut.

Over Rowan's gagging Aelin sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. 'Cause I'll win no matter what."

Aelin looked up at her pole which she would have to climb. It was skyscraper compared to the tiny houses below it. She looked at the weights she would have to carry while climbing. 90 pounders compared to the 30 pounders.

There was no doubt that Ianthe had probably seduced the teacher into doing this. But Ianthe had her tricks, and she had hers.

And there was no way Aelin Ashryver Galathynius could let Ianthe win.

gottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowan

There was chatter in the classroom and everyone was in their seats. Everyone hoping to squeeze some information out of each other. Aelin got up and walked to the teacher's desk.

Aelin leaned over, a bit too close for comfort and whispered in the teacher's ear, "I think you should let Ianthe climb my pole Mr. Iscurrentlycheatingonwifeandcarriesillegaldrugs

The teacher's eyes widened. Aelin pulled back winked. And blew a kiss.

It was no surprise when Ianthe broke one of her ribs as she failed at attempting to lift the 90 pounders.

gottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowan

Aelin would never in a million years admit it, but the friendly competition that gleamed in Rowan's eyes made her heart race a bit faster.

Aelin hooked the weights on either side of her arm. She thought that her classmates would be grunting at this point, but all seemed well. These aren't normal people, she reminded herself. These were strong, well-trained fighters.

But, she wasn't intimidated, not when she had her court beside her. Rowan gave her a reassuring smile. _When I win, no hard feelings._

 _Like that's gonna happen._

"WE GET IT! You're in love. Ugh! I think I'm gonna barf," Aedion gagged.

Lys rolled her eyes and smacked him, hard, on the head.

Aelin smiled, her family, that's what this was.

gottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowan

The whistle cut through the air and shuffling began. Aelin grunted as she made her way up. She couldn't afford to worry about what the others were doing. Not when she was so high up, and one slip could be life-threatening. So she focused ahead. Making sure to move her hands and legs in a repeated pattern.

So simple, it seemed, but deadly and painful if screwed up.

Aelin gripped the edge of the pole and heaved herself up. She slowly let herself sit on top. And looked around. She looked to her left, no one was up there, YES! She could hardly contain her excitement. But if she wanted to get off the damn pole without breaking something, she would need to.

She looked to her right and found Rowan sitting there.

Picking his nails, and smirking at her.

"Hello, second."

gottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowangottaloveRowan

Despite planning how she was going to kick his balls later, Aelin found herself smirking back. He worked hard for it. He deserved it. If she wasn't going to win, she would rattle the stars to make sure her family did.

 _Together, to whatever end._

All was lost when from the corner of her eye, she saw the person to Rowan's right, Elide, lose her grip at the top and scream.

Aelin and Rowan made a move to get her, so did Aedion and Lys, who were now at the top. But they all quickly realized, if they did, they would fall too.

The teacher was on the other side and there would be no help.

Elide's scream was the only thing that was heard. She swung her arms and legs as she continued falling. There was pure panic and realization on her face. The weights slide off her arms and clashed onto the ground.

Where she soon crashed with them.

 **Author's note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! I'm literally smiling like a bad person. I can't wait to see how you all will react.**

 **It's kind of boring just to have Rowaelin, so I am going to add more POV's. I'm going to add Elorcan and** _ **maybe**_ **Manorian.**

 **Reasoning: THEY'RE SO FREAKING CUTE!**

 **Come on guys! Forgive Lorcan! Sure he royally screwed up, but he's new to this whole feelings thing.**

 **Anyway… (Still cackling and smiling like the terrible person I am. Now all I need is a dark room and a blood red spinny chair)**

 _ **Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Flashbacks and Entrances

**Author's note: Sorry if this is kinda late. Reason: Traveling. Updating is really important to me and so I really do feel bad. Hopefully since this chapter is relatively long, it'll make up for it.**

" _Elide! Come on!" Vernon teased, "You actually have to swing the bat!"_

" _I'm trying, chill," Elide laughed as she failed to hit the ball flying towards her again._

" _Sure, sure," Her father chuckled as she noogied her hair._

" _Dad, don't let go! Please!" Elide screamed._

" _Chill, I won't," Her dad smirked._

" _You sure?"_

" _Yes, dear," A grin._

 _Slowly Vernon's hand began to drift away from Elide on her bike. She didn't seem to notice its disappearance until she glanced back._

 _A piercing scream, "DAD!"_

 _A whip cracked through the air. A searing pain jarred through Elide's back. Such a huge price for a little mistake. Elide sobbed and blood spewed around her. Elide kept her head down and she curled on the floor. Another time. Hard, and definite. Elide couldn't move. She was trapped and no one was coming to get her._

 _And as if Annieth had granted her a blessing, Elide passed out before she could feel any more pain._

 _She woke in rags. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. She had gone through tortures from her father, but it was becoming too much._

 _And maybe it was the fact that a full scholarship was being offered nearby, that could offer her a new life, but she decided right then and there that she wasn't going to be tossed around any longer._

 _And it was very easy to slit her father's throat as he slept. And even easier escape that hellhole._

Elide shot up from the school's doctoring bed. She gulped the cool air around her greedily and gripped her sheets. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get it together.

As if broken from her daze, she realized the bulk around her ankle. It couldn't be. No. How would she walk around? Will the teacher let her continue?

She closed her eyes for a moment as if this was just her imagination. She opened her eyes and that stupid bulk cast was still there.

Elide glared.

With a resigned sigh, she analyzed her surroundings. She was in the school's hospital. Double glass doors were on either side of the rectangular room. There were beds on either long side, vacant.

Just then the doors swung open and the devil stormed in.

Aelin walked entered the classroom and sat down next to Rowan

"Fireheart, I heard that Elide, that girl who fell, has permanent leg damage."

"That means she won't be able to compete. They'll make her drop out," Aelin realized with a blow to her gut, "How much did she rely on this scholarship?"

Rowan just looked with a sad expression.

Aelin wouldn't sit around and tolerate this, she was going to make sure that Elide stayed.

It turned out someone had already done that.

A woman with white, moon-like hair and burnt gold eyes swaggered through the double doors. She was naturally tall, wore red stilettos, a leather jacket, and chains around her waist.

She wasn't someone to mess with.

Elide got up and shifted her weight to one side.

"Come with me girl, we have things to discuss," the devil spoke.

Elide may have been hurt, but she wasn't stupid, "What's your name?"

"Manon. That's all you need to know." They walked down the hallway.

Elide knew better than to pester her with questions, for Manon could easily slit her throat with her long, acrylic nails.

Well alright, Elide thought. What could she possibly be going?

The principal's office, that's where.

"Your injury is permanent. I'm sorry, but we have no choice but to disqualify you," The admin spoke.

No, she couldn't go back to that hellhole. She didn't even have anyone left. Where would she go? How would she live? "Please, no. I'll do anything, anything at all. Just don't send me away."

"I'm sorry, but you aren't in any condition to fight, you can barely walk."

"I can learn!"

"Sorry, but my decision is final."

Elide felt tears well up in her eyes. She supposed it was foolish that she could ever escape her past. It was foolish to start a new life. It was foolish to seek salvation.

Manon, who had been standing by the door, arms crossed, finally moved beside Elide and said, "Admin, I am sure you can find some use for her."

Though the message she was really sending was, _if you don't help this poor girl, I am going to rip your heart out._

The admin, frightened, said, "Well, we could look through your records to see if you'll be of any use to us."

And he did just that, "Well, it seems you have some experience doing labor work. Alright how about this; you can work in the cafeteria during the day and clean the halls at night."

"I need to get paid," Elide wasn't going to be a helpless maid without perks.

"We are a rich school, so alright, I can spare some good money on a little liability."

Manon growled.

Elide knew that if Manon helped her, she would get something out of it. Out of her. She shuddered and pushed that thought aside, the time would come to find out.

But for now, the deal was better than she anticipated. The alternative would have been more than she could handle.

"When do I start working?"

Rowan was somewhat engrossed in one Aelin's cheesy romance novels when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly hid the book under the bed's sheets and tried to look innocent as he opened the door.

He never expected to see the person waiting on the other side.

Meet Lorcan Salvatar. The world's biggest moron. And Rowan's former "friend."

"You better be here for a good reason." Rowan snarled.

Their "friendship" was… complicated.

"I want a job. Ever since _you_ sent our mistress to jail Whitethorn, I've been living on the streets. I need a source of income," Lorcan stated.

Well if he thought he was getting pity from Rowan, then he was wrong.

"And you came to a school to get a job? Really? Out of all places?"

"Word has it some girl got a job here, so can I."

Rowan didn't want Lorcan near Aelin, but he supposed she had been through worse. They could handle him together. And, fine, he didn't want her yelling at him for being too territorial to refuse someone's request for help.

Rowan sighed, maybe Aelin _was_ making him a better person. He wouldn't have done this otherwise. "Alright, you can go to the main office, you'll find the principal there. He can tell you what to do."

"I need a place to stay."

Rowan knew that "I'll give you what you want, but just this once. You can stay in my room."

And just like that, Rowan had a new roommate.

 **Author's note: So this chapter isn't great, but it's vital. Lorcan and Elide are obviously going to meet. What do you think Manon wants with Elide? Why is Lorcan** _ **really**_ **here?**

 **Do you like the flashbacks? Just curious.**

 **Review!**

 **PS: Hopefully, I'll get some laughter out in the next chapter.**

 **If you didn't quite grasp Elide's past, it will be much clear soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Kitchen Duty

**Author's note: Nothing really.**

Lorcan woke up pretty early, he didn't want to be late, not when there was so much at stake. He swiftly got dressed and strode into the cafeteria, where his first job would be. He was a bit early, so it wasn't a surprise when the lights were off.

Though he _was_ , surprised when he found someone already there.

In the shadows of the early morning, stood a girl. Long black hair and a cast around her leg were all he could see since her back was towards him.

Lorcan cleared his throat.

The girl jumped. She turned around and quickly stuffed something into her handbag.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to work girl," he replied. Whatever the girl was doing, he didn't care. Why should he? He could snap her neck at any moment.

"Well, you're early." The girl fidgeted quite a bit as if she was new on the job. He assumed he was the partner the headmaster was talking about when he signed up.

Lorcan analyzed her for any possible threat. None.

He walked into the kitchen in the back of the cafeteria. It was overwhelmingly small. A 6 by 6-foot rectangle was carved through the wall, certainly to deliver the food.

Great, working 5 hours a day in a cramped kitchen with a scared little girl.

The lights flickered on and two males walked through the door. Elide stood up from where she was sitting and tried to act professionally. One of the two males looked at Elide and her new, partner _Lorcan Salvaterre (as scripted on his shirt)_ with kindness and wisdom. The other male looked at them with wildness in his eyes and with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"My name is Emrys and this is my nephew Luca," Emrys, the wise one said, "I'll have you both know that after these long months, you won't be eating packaged ramen noodles like all you crazy teenagers do. Packaged food, please! It's an insult to chefs everywhere. Oh my bad. What were we talking about?

Oh right - Lorcan and Elide, the two of you have a list of things that need to be done before you can leave. Work together and get to know each other. You are stuck in the same room for 5 hours and there's nothing better than a good chat between chefs. I have a meeting to attend. Good luck and don't kill each other!"

Don't kill each other? He might as well have asked Elide's new partner, Lorcan, to wear a bikini.

Lorcan looked at the list, it was the size of his forearm. And the words were tiny and cramped.

Great.

The girl hauled a bag of potatoes onto the counter. She washed them all quickly and efficiently. She yanked out a knife from out of nowhere and started to skin them thoroughly. The way she worked with that knife…

Maybe she _was_ a potential threat.

The girl began slicing the potatoes quickly and evenly. Each slice a perfect oval, as if she'd done this her whole life. She worked so fast that Lorcan was sure she'd cut her finger.

But she didn't. She just kept going and Lorcan couldn't help but stare. After about 20 potatoes the girl finally looked up, right at him he realized.

"Are you going to begin working or are you too busy staring at me?"

Lorcan's eyes widened. He scrambled for the boxes of tomatoes like the idiot he was.

He wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't intimidated. Why he was Lorcan Salvaterre! An incarnation of darkness and death.

Still, he couldn't help but glance over at her more than not.

Elide cut the potatoes in a rhythm. A beat that had swept her away again and again. But not this time. The sound didn't seem to consume her. It didn't seem to distract her.

Elide was sure it had to do with the male working to her right.

Lorcan Salvaterre. With his huge bulky self and constant scowl, Elide was sure that he normally caused people to piss themselves.

But Elide had seen worse. Endured worse.

Perhaps it was time for Lorcan Salvaterre to have his ego pushed down a notch. He was arrogant and stubborn. She knew it. She noticed it in the way he stood with his back straight. She noticed the triumphant look on his face after he finished dicing a tomato. She noticed how he would glare at the tomato when juice sprayed on his shirt.

But she was definitely _NOT_ noticing those toned biceps from the corner of her eye. And she was definitely _NOT_ intrigued by his six packs that were outlined from his shirt.

She barely even knew the guy. As her mother Marion had said, you observe, then take action.

For he was Lorcan Salvaterre. An incarnation of hard math tests and stinging paper cuts.

Nothing to worry about. Right?

Although she would prefer to stay quiet, Emrys had said that they were going to spend quite some time together. She might as well talk to him.

"So, where are you from?" Elide asked, trying to be a civilized, social being.

"Why do you care?" he gruffed.

"Why do I care? Okay, look Mr. I should want to know if my partner is actually a crazy, murdering psychopath."

Lorcan sighed, "You're quite feisty, aren't you. I'm from Massachusetts," he paused, "Where are you from?"

Elide grinned, "My mom! Duh!"

"Ugh! You know that's not what I meant."

Elide just looked at him with an innocent expression.

Lorcan rolled his eyes but couldn't help a ghost of a smile.

"Why did you get this job anyway?" Elide inquired.

"It's called asking." He said.

"But there has to be more. I doubt you would want to cook for hours with the girl of your dreams."

Lorcan gave her a look.

"Come on. Why _did_ you want this job?"

"Why does anyone want a job? For money?"

"Need to pay your drug dealers?"

"I don't do drugs."

"Wow. What - next you're going to tell me that you _aren't_ a psychopath?"

"You never know… " Lorcan held up his knife and wiggled his eyebrows.

Elide finished the potatoes and was now cutting some onions. She couldn't help her body's natural reaction to the chemicals that were released. And before you know it, tears slide down her face and she was sniffling.

It seemed Lorcan was pissed since he seemed to glare more often at his 12th tomato "I can do those for you."

He looked irritated but Elide could stand her ground, "Wow. Being generous huh. The next thing you know you are shredding your shirt like pads for my period! I doubt that you'd be able to handle the power of an onion. I'm sure you'd be crying on your 3rd onion."

"Here give that to me. I will not stand for this teasing. And I most certainly will not be crying."

Elide smirked and gave him three onions in exchange for his poor, squashed tomato.

They began working. Elide began a countdown in her head.

Lorcan gritted his teeth. He had just finished cutting the first onion. Only two more to go. But Lorcan could feel tears, pricking his eyes. He blinked a few times.

He labored cutting the next one, he had to look away. And he stupidly made a stupid cut on his stupid finger.

Dammit. This wasn't going to work, "I'm going to be right back Elide."

Elide nodded with an amused and curious expression.

Lorcan jogged out of the cafeteria with a little smile on his face. He wasn't going to lose to her. Not in a million years.

ROOM 206. Perfect.

Elide put her knife down and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her jaw opened and she burst out laughing.

Right in front of her was Mr. Too Cool to Smile.

Wearing huge safety goggles.

He wiggled his eyebrows. He looked ridiculous.

Neon purple rimmed the huge goggles. The glass had to be at least an inch thick. It covered half of his face. It was bigger than most goggles. Where had he got it from? She didn't have a clue. Up until now, she didn't even know that there were goggles that big.

"Dork," Elide smirked.

He smirked and turned to the counter. He made a move to finish cutting his last onion if Elide hadn't grabbed it. She put it behind her back.

Lorcan looked at her. "Give. It. Back."

"Nope."

Before Elide could even blink, she was pinned against a wall. "It's getting kind of hot in here Mr."

"Gimme!"

"Say please."

"Please gimme."

"No."

With her good leg, Elide nailed him in the groin.

She escaped his grasp only to have him already moving. This time he grabbed her phone from her handbag and held it up.

"Gimme!"

Elide jumped and tried to reach it, but to no avail. It didn't help that Lorcan was practically a foot taller. And her cast didn't help either.

Elide had to unleash the thing that caused dinosaurs to go extinct. Stirred Hurricane Katrina. Had caused the World Wars. The revolutionary…

PUPPY EYES!

(Gasp)

(NOOOOOO)

Yup. It had come to that. Lorcan left her no choice.

She unleashed the ultimate weapon. Her eyes widened and she pouted.

Lorcan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He went slack.

Elide quickly drew the weapon and snatched her phone.

"That's not fair!" Lorcan snapped out of his daze.

"Well, you have your height. I have my cuteness."

Lorcan took the box of onions lying on a shelf and peeled and cut five of them.

"There. I exceeded your expectations."

Elide blinked, "What?"

"If I remember correctly," Lorcan made his pitch higher, a mockery of a girl's voice, "'I'm sure you'd be crying on your 3rd onion.' You're wrong."

"Your point is…"

"My point is that I've beaten your task, now you owe me something."

"There was no deal. That wasn't offered."

"Of course it is. It's the number one rule of dares."

"I assume you know this from from all of your drug dealers."

"I told you, I don't do drugs."

"Yeah yeah. What do I owe you?"

"I'll think of it when the time comes."

"Druggie."

"Girl."

"Big baby"

"Sassy shorty"

"Murdering maniac"

Lorcan paused, then sighed. "I can't think of anything you win."

Elide grinned

The girl-Elide excused herself - for what, he didn't know. So he continued the work. He washed, peeled cut a couple more bags of food. Apparently for a salad. Well, one dish was done. Only a few more to go. The pizza that the school had ordered was already stacked in a corner. Smelling delicious and giving Lorcan a devilish temptation to take one. If only Elide wouldn't notice. But she would. Lorcan knew it. Observant that one. Cute.

Lorcan's phone vibrated. He checked it. It was here.

Lorcan glanced around to make sure no one was there.

He texted:

 _Bring it to the front._

He grabbed pulled his sweatshirt over himself and put the hood over his head and he strode out to the front.

The man was waiting, "Where's the money?" He had a thick French accent and was covered in tattoos. There was a gun in his back pocket. Lorcan could sense it.

"I need the thing first." Lorcan wasn't going to be tricked. Especially when there was so much at stake.

The man pulled the thing out of his pocket and handed it to Lorcan. Who examined it and deemed it true.

Lorcan gave the man a wad of cash and waited until he could no longer see him.

"What are you doing?" Elide chirped.

Lorcan jumped. Damn it. He should have sensed her coming. Stealthy. Oh, she definitely was a threat. A threat, but a fun and entertaining one.

"I just needed some fresh air," Lorcan lied.

"Oh, cool. Come back in soon. I can't do everything by myself you know." And with that Elide gave him a nod and walked back in.

Lorcan checked his jacket, where he kept the item. It was safe and sound. Perfect.

He watched through the glass window as Elide continued their work. He had noticed little things along the way, like the mysterious object she stared at when he first saw her. He noticed the way she'd cover up things about herself with snarky remarks and teasing. Stealthy, secretive, observant. Stunning. That's what she was. It was mesmerizing. Alluring.

He had so much to do. But Elide…

He smirked and thought, 'Elide Lochan. What am I going to do with you?'

Elide wasn't stupid. She knew he was hiding things. How big or small? She didn't know. She prayed that it wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it.

But it was foolish to hope.

 **Author's note: Yeah… nothing too plot moving happened yet. But personally, I think it's important to create real relationships. I couldn't just spill all their secrets and back stories on their first encounter. They're both secretive so it wouldn't have made sense. I'm sure you'll understand why I did that.**

 **Anyway, you won't have to wait too long for something plot moving to happen. Some romance then some tears. Just bear with me if the last two chapters weren't great. I'm trying different things.**

 **And with that, be prepared to have some Awww moments in the next chapter. Review!**

 **PS: I don't think I'm that great when it comes to writing fluff. I like to get to the point. But I tried this time. How did it turn out? Was it too boring?**


	15. Chapter 15: Change

**Author's note: The title says it all**

 _20 years ago_

" _You're what?"_

" _I'm pregnant. You're the father. I need help. I need money, just let me get through my senior year. Please."_

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew the answer. Knew it from the moment the results came in. She was lost and had nowhere to go. If only she listened.

" _No." And with that, he left. Gone, just like that._

 _9 months later_

 _Her heart rate was ecstatic, she heard the cry of her baby boy. She smiled. But something was wrong. The nurses scrambled and yelled medical procedures. She was in pain, but after labor wasn't everyone? She sensed someone grab her hand, a nurse. She had something in her hand. A stopwatch._

 _They were counting her death time._

 _Teen pregnancies were difficult, but motherly instincts reside no matter how old you are. If wasn't going to live, if she wasn't going to see her baby then she would fight to stay alive long enough to make sure that she had a basic say in her child's life._

" _Lorcan," the mother croaked, "my baby's name will be Lorcan."_

 _The nurse gave her a sad smile, "Lorcan Salvaterre."_

" _There's a letter on my nightstand in my apartment. Make sure it stays with him."_

The nurse nodded.

 _The chaos was still there, but she knew her time had come._

 _She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and flatlined._

 _10 years later_

 _Lorcan Salvaterre sat on a bed in the adoption center. Today he'd have a mom._

 _A head popped through the door, the hostess, "Before you meet your new parent there is something I need to give you."_

 _She pulled a hand from behind her back to reveal a letter. Lorcan's took it with a curious look on his face, "It's from your birth mother."_

 _Lorcan's face became stoic. He knew what happened to his mom, but he didn't know anything else. There wasn't a picture left or a family heirloom. She was practically erased from existence._

 _He nodded and waited till the hostess walked out._

 _While sitting on the little bed he carefully unwrapped the letter. The paper was old like it had been there for a while. Lorcan had to look away for a moment. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to finally really look at it. In black ink wrote:_

 _My child,_

 _If you are reading this then something has gone wrong. I am telling the key to salvation, put it to good use. The key to salvation is loyalty, it causes no pain because you feel nothing. You do what you've been told and thus you don't get destroyed. Treat your mother like a queen and don't go astray. I had found this out too late. I was rebellious and I should've just stayed with my mother. But I was ignorant, fell in love, and shattered my heart. As your mother, my only request is that you stay loyal and true to your mother. Do everything she says and you feel no pain. Please._

 _With love and regret,_

 _Mom_

 _PS: All will make sense. Just listen. I didn't and now look where I am. I'm sorry I wasn't there._

 _Lorcan shut his eyes. He was young and lost. Like his mother was. Only this time he had a path. Her mother didn't want him to end up like she did. Tears of anger and frustration rolled down his cheeks. It was his mother's only command. To stay loyal. And he would. He would treat his new mother like a queen. He would obey her every command. He would feel no pain. No regret._

 _So he stood in front of Maeve said, "My name is Lorcan Salvaterre and I serve you now."_

Elide and Lorcan had finished their kitchen duty for the day. The work got done much faster thanks to challenges and dares they teased. Sometimes they'd work in silence with rock music playing in the background and other times they'd sing in bawdy tunes to pop songs, despite knowing that the other hid secrets. They were given a 45-minute break. Which seemed pretty generous in Elide's opinion. Then again, she was domestically abused 24/7 so 5 hours of work was nothing.

Elide sat on one of the tables in the cafeteria. Waiting for Lorcan to join her. A few minutes later and Elide grew impatient. So she took out a picture of her and her dad before everything got screwed up. They were in China and were at the airport to go home when their flight got delayed. They had stayed there for 20 hours before they boarded. In the picture was Elide sleeping, her head on Vernon's shoulder. And Vernon, who was smiling. That was awhile ago. A lifetime ago.

"What's that?"

Elide practically jumped.

"It's a picture, what else?"

"You're looking at it like this:" Lorcan made an expression that looked like a child missing its blankie.

Elide sighed. He wasn't going to stop pestering her. Ironic considering a few hours ago, he seemed to want nothing to do with her.

"It's a picture of me and my dad-"

"My dad and I."

Elide sighed, "Fine. It's a picture of _my dad and I._ I haven't seen him in years so I held onto a lot."

Lorcan frowned. Dang, it. "Wait, why haven't you seen your dad?"

Elide sighed. How could she trust him? She hadn't told anyone. Lorcan was most definitely not on that list. Yet she looked at him. As if she could see through his soul. See his intentions. There was something. Something rare and beautiful. But it was surrounded by a mist. A shroud he had created to prevent people from seeing his light. If she could break through that barrier and see what he so carefully hid, maybe then she'd tell him.

Lorcan looked at her expectantly. It wasn't surprising that he wouldn't back down. But neither would Elide. She looked back at him with the same expression. The two stayed that way for some time. Tired and irritated Lorcan backed off.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell me anything about yourself?" Lorcan asked. Almost desperately. Almost like he cared.

"Why do you do the same thing?" Elide shrugged.

Lorcan pondered for a moment, "My past is not a great one and I doubt your reasoning is remotely the same as mine."

"I know a way to get you to spill. Let's do this; I'll tell you bits of my past, and you'll do the same. That way I can see if this 'dark haunting' past of yours is true."

Lorcan took a deep breath and began, "My mother died while conceiving me."

"I was in the foster cycle for until I was 10." Lorcan squinted, trying to recall.

He had nowhere to settle for some time. Like, Elide.

"Before seeing my foster parent, I received a letter from my mom that she wrote just for me."

"What did the letter say?"

Lorcan tsked. "Say your part Elide."

Elide rolled her eyes "My uncle took care of me when my dad died. My uncle and I were very close. He owned a business, but it started to collapse. When my uncle, Vernon's company finally collapsed, he became abusive. He'd lock me up and make me work all day. And when he came home drunk, he would take it out on me."

Lorcan's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. The girl, Elide seemed so sassy, he didn't consider if there was some reason behind it. The tortures the girl had gone through. It was no wonder she worked so quickly and efficiently. For her, it was survival. He wanted to know more about this girl. He'd thought he had known her so well. Intriguing and brave.

But he had to do his part, if she could tell him something so personal, then so could he, "The letter… it had written some pretty life-changing things. It was the only request my mother had ever given me. The letter… it told me to serve my foster mother. To treat her like a queen. To stay by her side no matter what. And if I did I would feel no pain."

"Did you? I mean serve her with everything you had. Did you feel no pain?"

"Yes, yes I did. I still am serving her even if she doesn't know it. As for the pain, I'm not sure. I don't know what pain feels like-"

Elide snorted.

"I don't know what pain feels like, but then I guess I don't know what joy feels like."

Elide didn't have a snappy remark for that. Instead, she looked at him with something he couldn't quite explain. Understanding? Care? Hope?

It was a good feeling.

Elide snapped out of it. She quickly looked away and cleared her throat, "Over time, I became fed up. I shot him and ran away," Elide winked, "I mourned for a while. I think I still am. I spent a few months running around. Never settling. Never stopping. Then I enrolled here, as a student. I got hurt and they told me to go back home. I couldn't so I begged them to let me work here. And here we are."

"I had served my foster parent, Maeve. But then another male that was adopted by Maeve too had her put behind bars. I lived on the streets for a while and then I heard a girl, you, got a job here out of nowhere. So I applied too."

Lorcan didn't say anything. So, Elide had a close relationship with her uncle, almost like a dad. He became abusive, she ran away. Gutsy. He couldn't help but admire her. Even when no one was there for her, even when she had no one to follow, she stood her ground. She faced the dangers, embraced them. She wasn't loyal to anyone but herself. It contradicted everything he believed in. Maybe her way was right.

He didn't really know what to say so he just smiled. Genuine and kind.

They sat in a comfortable silence. With a striking realization Elide supposed that for once, she'd met someone that didn't have a true home either. He was quite different. Yet basically the same. Loyalty was a task Elide couldn't accomplish. Why worry about someone else - when they can use your compassion against you? Yet, here sitting across from her, was a man who did what she never could. Give his all to someone else. He claimed immunity to pain, with joy included in the package. Loyalty had given that to him. Yet, independence had given the same thing to her. How could something - someone so different offer the same thing. Perhaps she needed a new change. She was starting a new life.

If unbending loyalty and standoffish independence brings immunity to pain and denies access to joy, what _is_ needed for joy?

"I'm a coward," Elide spoke.

Lorcan's head shot up, "What are you talking about? You are most certainly not a coward. Trust me, I've met cowards and - "

"I've been running from pain. And without realizing it, I've been running from joy."

Lorcan paused, "I've done the same thing my whole life. Perhaps it's time for a change."

Lorcan had heard of Elide and had come. Unknowingly. She was glad he had entered her life. "I suppose, in a way, you found me."

Lorcan's gaze met her own, piercing through her soul as he spoke, "Elide Lochan, I will always find you."

A text appeared on Lorcan's phone. He didn't bother to read it.

 _Did you do it?_

 **Author's note: Please don't kill me! I know, I know I'm getting there. It's coming. Thanks for being so patient. I am not as confident when writing slow-paced scenes, hopefully, I'm getting better.**

 **I feel guilty keeping you wait for so long. Elide and Lorcan are pretty hard to figure out. Maybe that's decreasing the quality. They're both so secretive and stubborn which causes things take time, but…**

 **Idk. Is this whole being one with the characters thing working? Or am I just driving you insane?**

 **Review! It's coming. Thanks for being so patient.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fourth Round

**Special thanks to tscott21! Your reviews really helped me through an especially tough writer's block. I appreciate it so much!**

 **Author's note: It's back! Lotta research for this chapter.**

(It's Chapter 14/15 - Aelin POV)

Aelin was in a deep sleep when the speaker blared, "Good morning, today is your 4th round! It seems like the weather is clearing up, which is great because this time we will be going deep into the woods. Report to class in 30 minutes."

What the hell? Aelin checked her phone, 3 AM. Was it even legal to wake students at this hour?

Aelin groaned and rubbed her eyes. Beside her bed was Lysandra's - whose designator was still asleep. Screw that. Aelin did the same.

A few minutes later Aedion walked in and splashed a bucket of water on them both.

He left limping.

The halls were vacant. It was strange. Different. The lights were off in the entire school, Aelin's homeroom being the only room whose lights were turned on.

Everyone was still rubbing their eyes and yawning when the teacher began,

"The objective of your 4th challenge is being able to survive in dangerous situations. Deep inside our woods is a jungle-like environment. Each of you will get a bag of supplies and nothing else. You can make teams, just make sure to sign your group on the paper up front. Or you can work independently. How will this help you in real life? Well, if you choose to be athletic in the sense of those in 'survivor' then this challenge could teach you a thing or two."

The class buzzed with excitement. Aelin couldn't help but smile either as she pictured a shirtless Rowan swinging on vines like Tarzan.

"Somewhere in the jungle is a cave, that cave is a mother bat's home. Inside it contains a medal. You and your team - if you choose to work in one - must get to the end of the jungle and to the cave before the other teams and before the mother bat returns to nurse its young. And just as a warning, bats do bite. Understood?"

Aelin nodded as snapped out of her daze. An early start wasn't going to bring her down. She looked outside her window, it was still very dark out. She hoped the bag had a flashlight.

Aelin could barely see 5 feet ahead of her. Rowan and Aedion took the lead because of their freaky accurate hearing. Lysandra and Aelin stayed a few feet back, much to the latter's judgment. They'd each got a tan backpack, which didn't contain much. Which was good because it didn't slow them down, but it wouldn't work in their favor if something went wrong.

A piercing scream shattered the careful silence. Aelin whipped her head, the sound was to the left. What the hell happened?

Ianthe trampled through the jungle. Stupid, challenges. Stupid, forest. The mud was ruining her stilettos. Her designer dress in tatters from when she walked through a thorn bush, thinking it would be a detour. She could barely walk without gripping to some tree. Her bleached hair got caught in god-knows-what countless times. She even scratched her leg when she tried to sit. This was an injustice! How could life do this to her? What had she done wrong? Ianthe wanted to cry. But that would ruin her mascara, then again she probably looked that Aelin girl already. This was the worst day ever!

Ianthe gripped a tree, a wet one. Strange. She tripped over a root and quickly grasped for a branch. The branch wrapped around her arm. Still wet. The more Ianthe thought about it the more peculiar it seemed. Slowly, quite afraid, Ianthe led her gaze to the thing wrapped around her arm.

Her eyes widened. It wasn't a branch at all it was a snake. Covered in yellow, orange, and black scales, coiled up against her arm, was a tongue sticking out at her, teasing her. Her mouth parted and a scream escaped her lips. As if that was its calling, the snake bit her. The last thing Ianthe remembered was that creature slithering away and the world spinning before her head hit the rocks.

They continued their trek, still silent. Aelin hadn't seen Aedion keep his mouth shut for this long since he got hit in the head with a pole. They didn't have to wait long before something interesting occurred.

They came across a carcass.

A deer laid there, its neck slaughtered, its eyes open and lifeless. But there was more, Aelin could sense it.

For standing right in front of them was a black bear.

The boys halted and the girls caught up. They didn't dare to breathe loudly. Even the breeze seemed to stop. The bear's beady black eyes took in what might potentially be a threat. Aelin swallowed, the bear's gaze snapped to her, standing on two legs it let out a groan, baring its long and sharp canines. They could tear her limbs into shreds. She reminded herself that black bears didn't usually attack. She just needed to stay calm. Carefully, Aelin tiptoed towards it, avoiding the carcass. Rowan gave her a look. Aelin glared back at him. Aedion was pale as snow and Lysandra's face was unreadable. Calmly and civilized, letting it know they were human, "Hey, we're just here for a walk, we aren't going to hurt you, if you'd kindly move out of of the way, that would be convenient." She didn't know if it understood, but she didn't really have much of an option. It didn't work, of course, it wouldn't. The bear fell on its four legs and began prowling to Rowan, Aedion, and Lysandra. Aelin's eyes widened, she realized it didn't want to attack, it just wanted to get through. Rowan, as if reading her mind, jerked Aedion aside, Lysandra did the same. They watched it prowl away. When the bear was out of sight, they all let loose a breath.

A golden light began to pour through cracks between semi-bare trees. They continued their trek when Aelin heard Aedion coo. Aelin's eyebrows furrowed and she caught up with his pace from where she had been put. A long-tailed weasel was perched on a rotting log. It's body too long for its adorable face. It looked like a cat/mouse hybrid. Strangely cute. That is until it pounced at a bird flying nearby. Catching it and biting it, hard. And just like that, a life was gone. The dead bird was much bigger than the weasel. Aelin supposed that anything however small could defeat something much bigger.

Aelin didn't find it reassuring.

After what seemed like forever, they came across a cave.

It was a strange cave. Like a bowl - the opening was at the top and the only way in was to climb the rocky wall. Lysandra sighed through her nose, "Can't anything go our way for once?"

Aelin smirked. Agreed.

They claimed their own section and began climbing. Aelin reached the top first. Ha, Rowan wasn't the best at climbing.

 _It's not a competition fireheart._

 _Of course, this is! That's what the title says anyway._

Now it was only a matter of getting in the cave. Aelin leaned against the wall's edge hoping she wouldn't fall, she pulled a rope hanging from a belt at her side and tied it to a jagged rock at the edge and slid down. Her friends did the same.

They tiptoed along the side of the cave. Aelin analyzed her surroundings, the mother bat was nowhere that Aelin could see. She didn't even see the babies. Were they even in the right cave?

They walked into the deepest part of the cave. In the middle laid the medal. For a moment they were still - gazing at it with awe, for it was majestical. It sat on a rock and sunlight reflected off its gold surface. Aelin blinked and stepped forward, delicately wrapping the silky green ribbon around her fingers.

A screech pierced the awe. Aelin swore. The mother bat had arrived home and they had just intruded.

Aelin's eyes widened. They whipped their heads. They were cornered. They broke into a sprint

 _Bats do bite._

 _Can't anything go our way for once?_

 _Anything, however, small could defeat something much bigger._

They were going to get out of this.

They ran for their ropes and began climbing.

Just a little more. A few more seconds and they'd be free. A tear. Something ripped. Aelin looked around but it was too late. For Aedion's rope had snapped and he collided with the ground.

Rowan slid down. His brother was still conscious. He hauled him over his shoulder and climbed.

Then they ran like hell.

The sunlight did help far more than their discarded flashlights. Panting and grunting, the finish line was in sight. It took them several hours to cross the jungle and the woods, yet in a matter of minutes, they had crossed the same distance.

Crossing the line was victorious and troublesome. Sure they were the first team but…

Was everyone okay?

Aelin's team made it out first. Close by Dorian's team. Everyone else trailed after at no frequent interval.

They made it out. They'd done it. No one was at risk. It was so strange that clutching Rowan's hand was the only thing that made it real.

They were safe.

"Congratulations to Aelin's team. You've just earned yourselves more points.

Only two students are in the infirmary. Sadly, one your classmates, Ianthe, was bitten by a highly poisonous snake and won't be able to compete any longer."

 _Yes! No more of her! Aelin turned back at Rowan -_

 _And we didn't even need to do anything._

 _Dang, it. I was planning something._

 _Who says we can't use it?_

 _Cruel fireheart. Cruel._

"Another one of your classmates, Aedion, took a pretty bad fall. Though surprisingly he seems to be doing fine."

Aelin let loose a breath. For once, the odds were in her favor.

The bell rang and they dispatched.

"Where are you going?" Rowan asked.

"I want to check up on Aedion for a minute, I'll come in a bit. You can go. I know you're hungry."

Rowan nodded, wished the best, and jogged off. He couldn't be with her all the time.

Aelin rolled her eyes. Buzzard.

Aelin was in the infirmary, about to leave. Aedion was fine but somewhat annoyed that she broke up his and Lys's make out session. But she couldn't blame him when he suffered through her and Rowan. Just as she was about to get up, someone ran in. Evangeline.

"It's Rowan, he's coughing up blood."

 **Author's note: Yup. I don't update and I leave you with another cliffhanger. That says enough about me.**

 **I'm rather proud of this chapter. I did a good amount of research and yes there are bats that aren't nocturnal.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Ianthe getting hurt was amazing.**

 **My poor baby hawk is gonna be in some trouble. Things are starting to come together. YAY!**

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Blood

**Author's note: The hardest part of writing is coming up with a title.**

Rowan's lungs burned as if he was choking on acid. He fell to the floor spewing a copper - like substance. Leaving his throat raw and sore. Tears had slowly built in his eyes, but he could hold them in.

Black dots danced in his eyes, he gripped onto the table and hoped someone besides the useless, cowardly spectators would come to his aid. And he didn't know what had happened next because the black dots overrode and his head hit the ground.

"Aelin."

* * *

Aelin raced through the halls, which were vacant. It was quiet. Too quiet. She neared the whispers, squirms, and air of disgust, and she knew that was where trouble was at. Shoving past the crowd, she rushed to Rowan's aid. Pale as the ground he was laying on, was a puddle of blood. His blood. Aelin lifted Rowan from the bloody ground and glared at the crowd. How could these idiots just stand there and watch her prince bleed?

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Go call someone!"

She'd beat them up later.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about, another gold-head swarmed through the crowd. Aedion.

Without a word, he wrapped an arm around Rowan's waist and helped Aelin hoist him to his feet. "Brother helped me when I fell, now I must return the debt."

Aedion may have been all fun and games most of the time, but duty came first.

A certain dark-haired girl panted through the crowd, "He ran before I could say a word."

"That's not the problem right now."

Aedion and Aelin hoisted him in a seat, Aelin keeping him up, Lysandra crouched and sprinkled some water on his face. Rowan's eyelids fluttered.

Aelin cupped his face with both her hands. "Rowan. Say something, how are you feeling?"

Rowan's eyes slowly opened, "Water."

Nodding, Aelin tilted his head back and poured water into his mouth.

"What happened?"

Rowan tried to talk, but he looked like he was hurting. He had just coughed up a good amount of blood.

"What happened?" Aelin asked again, but this time it was at the crowd. She wanted to behead them all. Useless pigs. Looking at them caused her nostrils to flare and her hands to clench.

Before one of the morons could've said something they'd probably regret, someone up front fell to the ground. Aelin raised her brow, for standing behind the fallen man, was a girl with long black hair, a cast around her leg, holding… a spatula?

* * *

Elide and Lorcan worked together and cleaned the mess in the kitchen and prepared it for the swarming students. The prodigies would swarm in first. Elide was told by Emrys that they would be hungry as the baby bats were. Elide didn't know what it meant but it seemed to be an inside joke.

Elide accidentally dropped one of the trays. She slapped her forehead. She bent to pick it up, but Lorcan had done the same. They bumped into each other. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you; Elide Lochan; world class lame-o.

She stuttered an apology. Lorcan half-smiled. It made him look younger - more handsome. She wanted to touch it. In a daze, she lifted her fingers to his lips. He froze, but let her. "You should smile more often."

"There hasn't been anything to smile about," he pondered, "I don't mind - you."

"Can you smile for me?"

He smirked, "I can do something much better." And with that, he brought his head closer and their lips grazed each other. They pulled back, both trembling.

Elide quickly averted her gaze and Lorcan smiled. A smile just for her.

* * *

Elide and Lorcan had begun to set out trays and piled the food one on one when the class swarmed in. Some were lightly scratched and others weren't harmed at all. It was all light hearted talk. Some were chirping about, others were sleeping in their seats. What the heck did they do?

Lorcan seemed to be thinking the same thing from how he frowned at one of the students for having an actual spider crawl out of her hair.

All seemed to be going well when Lorcan claimed he heard something was wrong. Elide frowned and looked around, nothing. Only the prodigies had arrived yet and even they were all chirping and inhaling their food. Not a bit of fear or worries.

Elide looked over at Lorcan quizzically. Piercing the joyful atmosphere, someone began to cough. It was nothing at first, but it continued. Elide scanned the room and found that a silver eyed male bent his head down and gripped the edges of the table. His shoulders moved as if he were… as if he were coughing.

Elide was about to approach the male when she caught the look on Lorcan's face. Regret, pain, and something that look like nervousness flashed across his face. Then as quickly as it was portrayed it disappeared.

The male fell to his knees doubling over he coughed again harder this time until liquid poured out of his mouth. A scarlet color that was recognizable from across the room. Blood.

A crowd already formed around him Elide could no longer what was happening.

But she did see a golden-haired woman rushing in, pushing through the crowd to reach the issue. She doesn't look like a nurse. Elide tried to jog to reach the commotion, but was held back by Lorcan. More people rushed into the crowd Elide had enough. She grabbed a spatula and hit the arm that was pinning her.

She was going to be in so much trouble. Was with something wrong with the food? Great job Elide, you're going to get fired on your first day. You can't do anything right.

After giving some water, the male was dragged way to the school's hospital.

People quickly fled the cafeteria, going to other restaurants, frightened that their food might be poisoned too.

* * *

Elide stared at one of four trash cans in the cafeteria. It was flooded with food. Emrys would be so embarrassed and ashamed. He was an aspiring cook, what would happen to him?

Elide lifted her head, she furrowed her eyebrows. Her eyes glazed. The more she thought about it, the more confusing it became. How did Lorcan know something was wrong when it hadn't even happened yet? Why was he holding her back? She wanted answers, and she was going to get them.

Striding to the kitchen, Elide couldn't find Lorcan anywhere. A black piece of metal caught her eye. His phone. If there was any way to get to a person's soul nowadays, it was through their phone.

Elide didn't need to look far because as soon as Elide turned it on, a banner appeared. A text message.

Ma. Maev. Maeve. Maeve? How did this Maeve person have anything to do with Lorcan? More intriguing was the fact that the message seemed to be declaring a task.

She couldn't read, but it was certain that he needed to do something. Do what? What was this task he was assigned?

Elide heard footsteps drawing closer to her. She quickly put Lorcan's phone down and pretended to go through boxes of apples.

Lorcan's shoes appeared in the corner of Elide's eyes. Casually, her eyes drifted to the man before her.

He raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why are you rummaging through a box of apples?"

"Just checking if they were bruised."

Dammit, Elide. Being put under pressure, she forgot how she would normally act. She wouldn't answer to him. Not without reason. Lorcan knew it too.

Which was why he didn't look convinced. She needed to get out of here quick.

"Um… well my shift is over, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lorcan threw her a suspicious look but played along as Elide scurried away.

Lorcan had paused for a moment amidst his schemes. He took a moment and looked at Elide. He knew for a fact that she, not for one damn moment would think his doing was right. She was so pure. So demure. Lorcan had been with women before, women that thought they could change him. But Elide, accepted him for everything. Offered him friendship. She knew what was right and she never lost hope. An idealist.

But instinct told him differently so he poured the clear liquid into the food.

Whitethorn had played along perfectly in Lorcan's hands. The idiot was too distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice the poison berry juice that he had snuck into his food. It was only two years ago when he had a damn fine broken friend that he could use to his advantage. Things had changed. Changed that moment that dark-head, flower girl galloped her way into Whitethorn's stupid heart. And now he was in the infirmary paying for letting his guard down.

It was the price for his love.

* * *

"Manon." Elide slowly opened the door. She scanned the room. "Manon?"

A certain white-haired girl appeared from the far end of the bed. Her hair was mussed from - from the sapphire-eyed boy that appeared too. Oh. OH. Elide flushed. "I - I can come back later - if you want-"

"Hush girl, this boy can wait." Manon ushered Dorian out of her room. Much to the male's dismay.

"What is it, girl? I was in the middle of something?" Manon crossed her arms.

"I need to ask you a favor," Elide took a deep breath, "I can't read so I was wondering if you could do some research on 'Queen Maeve.'"

* * *

"So, I was able to gather a decent amount of info. This woman seems pretty sketchy, don't trust her."

Elide nodded.

"Alright. She's a criminal for multiple reasons. First of all, she murdered her own parents when she was 6 so that she could take over the family business. She had some drug issues too. But that's nothing compared to the fact that she had kidnapped 5 boys and tortured them for many years. The boys grew up thinking they were adopted and what Maeve was doing was normal. I suppose it got too out of hand one day and she was found. She was thrown in jail for murder, abuse, and a bunch of other misdemeanors, the rest is confidential.

Elide sat down on Manon's bed. Oh, gods. "Was one of the victims Lorcan Salvaterre?"

"Yeah…"

Oh god. No. Putting the pieces together. Elide had her answer.

Lorcan was in deep trouble.

* * *

Lorcan sat on a leather couch, leaning forward, elbows digging his thighs.

He recalled one of the conversations they had.

 _Laughing and rolling her eyes. The light caught in her jet black hair, onyx eyes piercing through his lies. "You seem like a very loyal person."_

 _Weaving significant statements through the fluff. Smart. "I don't know where I'd be without it. Although my mistress in a bad place, I still love her."_

" _I think you should have faith. Maybe she's in a bad place for a reason. Maybe it's her own fault. Too much loyalty is a bad thing. You can't see what's right or wrong. Things happen for a reason, Lorcan. You just have to move on. Let go."_

 _Lorcan didn't show how much that struck him, so they continued the useless chatter._

His eyelids drooped. If he hadn't… Elide would be in some trouble. Yes, he had done this for Elide's sake. All for Elide. It wasn't his fault. It couldn't be.

He didn't believe it himself.

Lorcan heard footsteps. He didn't need his abnormal hearing to sense it. Elide Lochan stormed down the steps.

Lorcan stood up, slightly scared - okay really scared. The look on Elide's face was murderous. With her dark hair swirling around her, dark eyes wide and angry, she looked like a goddess confronting an enemy.

An enemy, that's what he was.

* * *

"I know." She walked right up to him.

Lorcan prepared himself he knew what she was talking about, "What?"

"Don't play games with me. I know exactly what you did. I have a very long list of hatred for you Lorcan Salvaterre. You forgot to mention that your 'mistress' was Queen Maeve. One of the most dangerous psychopaths in the world."

"Why exactly would I expose my entire past to you?"

Elide ignored him, "You also forgot to mention that the 'mistress' that you love o - so much was put in jail by the same person you hurt. Rowan Whitethorn."

Whitethorn's name coming out of her mouth was enough to clench his fist. She was getting closer.

"I went to the infirmary and the doc said that he was poisoned, I remembered that your mouth tasted strange. You were hiding something the other day. It all added up, Rowan had been poisoned with the same thing that was on you!" Tears lined in Elide's eyes. Hurt shown through them.

"Why do you even care Elide? Can't we just move on?"

"Are you kidding me? Why do I care? Why do I care? I care because you just hurt an innocent person! I care because you harassed him in front of a crowd! You put him in shame and helplessness! I care because you hurt the people who love him! How the hell can you even suggest moving on? Don't you see that so many are hurting? He is going to have to face those people even after that. Your mistress was a killer. Rowan did the right thing by putting her behind bars. You are the same as Maeve. Selfish people who only care about their reputation."

Tears slid down Elide's face. Lorcan didn't know what to say. She truly hated him. She truly thought he was a monster.

"Lorcan Salvaterre, I hope you burn in hell. I hope no one will love you and you will die alone. I hope that you will be discarded and forgotten as you were as a child. I hope you never find happiness. I hope you will never smile. I was a fool to trust you. I suppose that those friends of Rowan's are good people. I suppose you are just a discarded fool. I want nothing to do with you Lorcan Salvaterre."

And she walked away.

* * *

Lorcan Salvaterre slid against the brick wall, and for the first time in forever, he wept.

 **Author's note: Quality wise, my work has made tremendous progress.**

 **The more reviews I get, the more motivated I feel to write more, which leads to more updates. It lets me know that people actually want to read my work. Thanks to everyone who did review! It means a lot!**

 **Review!**


	18. Update: Don't worry

**Tower of Dawn is out!!!!!!!**

I don't know when I will get it so no spoilers!!

School starts tomorrow so I will update very soon!!

My friends are going to think I have no life because TOD is all I will be talking about after a long two month break ;)

Thanks for being so patient. I will be posting a one-shot soon so look out for that.

 **Keep being awesome - parietheplatypus**


	19. Chapter 18: Plans from Failure

**Author's note: Sorry!**

Aelin's hand combed through Rowan's hair. He needed a haircut.

It was just the two of them in Rowan's bedroom. Fireplace roaring and used tissues galore. Rowan would be free tomorrow. She'd have her buzzard back. Which Aelin supposed was a good thing, she didn't want to clean Rowan's handkerchief any longer.

A soft knock on the door brought Aelin back to reality. She stood from the bed and opened it.

It was Elide, red-eyed like she'd been crying and her long hair everywhere, "We need to talk."

Aelin sighed, she knew this was coming. She walked over to Rowan and nudged him. He groaned and she whispered, "I'm going to go. Okay?"

Rowan looked skeptical, after all, she hadn't left his side for days, but he nodded.

With a quick kiss, she turned around facing Elide, "Let's go to the lobby."

* * *

Aelin wrapped her hands around her iced tea. This was going to be a long one.

Elide's mouth opened, but Aelin cut her off, "I know what this is about."

Elide sat back, "You do?"

"Of course. It's obvious. And even if I didn't know the situation, I still know my cuz. There's only one person that could break you like that."

"It was nothing. I was being foolish."

"You were being human."

"It doesn't matter now. Lorcan Salvaterre means nothing."

Aelin smirked and raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

* * *

Lorcan took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A sigh, but the door opened.

Rowan's eyes widened. Shock, then annoyance. "What?"

Lorcan took another deep breath, "We need to talk."

* * *

"On behalf of him, I'm sorry."

Aelin sat back on the couch, her face stoic, "What's done is done?"

Elide's eyes widened, "Wait really? You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I'm furious at Lorcan. But I feel that you will - if not already cause him more pain than I ever could."

"But you…"

Aelin gave her a teasing look.

"But you know how to fight."

"Yes, but over the years Elide Lochan I've learned that the pain in here," she pointed to her chest, "is the greatest pain any creature can receive." Her eyes widened, "Wow! That was deep."

"You think I cause him pain?"

Aelin rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of god, of course."

"But, I'm just… me. And he's well… him"

"Should I tell Lorcan you feel this way."

Elide became defensive, "If you do…"

Aelin chuckled.

Elide put her tea down and crossed her arms over her chest, "It is still no excuse for what he did."

Aelin nodded, "I agree, but I also think he just needs another chance. Rowan screwed up a lot of times. It's nature."

Now it was Elide's turn to chuckle, "If I asked Manon for help, we'd be chopping heads by now."

Aelin smirked, "I wish to do that too… Maeve's boys can be infuriating… they're crazy."

They laughed.

* * *

Rowan glared at Lorcan.

Lorcan glared at Rowan.

Lorcan gave up, he knew Rowan too well, plus he had leverage.

"I feel something. I don't like it."

Rowan scowled, "Yes, I believe what you want to say is, 'I'm sorry'."

He mumbled it.

Rowan cupped a hand to his ear, "What was that? I can't hear you."

He mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"I'M SORRY!" Lorcan bellowed. He rolled his eyes at Rowan's ridiculous antics.

"Much better, now why are you here."

"You don't want to kill me?"

"Oh, believe me, I do. But Aelin likes this rug and then she'd kill me if I got it dirty. So I'll ask again. Why. Are. You. Here?"

A strange feeling came over him and suddenly, Lorcan wanted to tell him everything.

Lorcan recalled the small talk they shared. He recalled the way he was changing. He recalled putting his defenses up and Elide somehow sneaking past them. He recalled that brilliant smile and that unbreakable soul. He wanted to fly in joy. But then he recalled the look of frustration and hurt on her face. And he knew he wanted to change.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to yell.

He wanted to shout about it.

He began saying, "I think I'm in love with a girl."

* * *

Rowan laughed and Lorcan scowled.

The former tried to compose himself and failed, "Wow. I'd begin to tell you how stupid you are, but then I'd be a hypocrite."

Lorcan scoffed, "As if you've done anything wrong, 'I'm-the-sweetest-most-romantic-guy-a-girl-could-wish-for.'"

Rowan half-smiled, "I'd tell you how I screwed up - multiple times, but that would take chapters to explain."

"That's different. This time I hurt her. I don't think she'll forgive me." Lorcan looked taken aback, he groaned, "Great, now I sound like a lovesick moron."

Rowan put a finger up, "Technically, you are a -"

"Alright! I don't need to hear that." Lorcan put his head in his hands.

Rowan-damn-Whitethorn took his sweet time thinking, "You know her better than anyone here right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, if she won't forgive you idiocy. Then you'll just have to be mind-blowing brilliant. But I don't think you know how to do that"

Rowan was lucky he didn't lose a limb.

* * *

They'd spent a good half hour talking about the boys and their screw-ups.

"Taking care of Rowan for that week was hell. After I told him not to, Rowan drank a whole bottle of Pepsi while his throat is still raw, he couldn't speak for the whole day. It was wonderful."

"I wish I could shut up Lorcan sometimes. He really knows how to screw things up."

"True, I really don't know how he's going to get himself out of this one."

"He won't." Elide said determinedly. There was no way that moron was getting through. Though it would be interesting for once in Lorcan's life, have him being the one chasing after someone. He couldn't do it. No way.

Though she suddenly felt the urge to impress Lorcan when she returned to her room and found a note lying on her bed.

' _Wear this and meet me in the lobby in an hour."_

 _Mr. I-screwed-up-big-time-and-I-plan-to-earn-your-trust_

 **Author's note: I'm not dead! I just needed time to adjust to a lot of things. I just had to take a break. But I'm back with a bunch of ideas! I can't wait to share them with you.**

 **I know this isn't my best work, but this helped me get back in the zone.**

 **Review!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Finding

**Author's note:**

 **I didn't do too much revising so sorry for any errors.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Aarohi Pahurkar. Thank you for the wonderful feedback! This chapter is for and because of you!**

What would she say? What would he say? Elide was so confused. She was surprised she decided to come. Her original plan was to ignore Lorcan out of existence, and yet she found herself checking herself in the mirror multiple times. Even though it was just overalls with a white shirt and black leggings.

Elide tied her hair up in a bun (ponytails don't work with long hair) and slipped on her boots. She wasn't sure she could handle heels. That monstrosity that other girls could do with ease. Especially with her ankle.

Lorcan leaned against a counter in the lobby, freshly shaved and hot as hell. Wait, what? No no. He was leaning against a counter like the arrogant prick he was. Who did he think he was? Causing pain to innocent people and thinking he could make it up with a date? The thought made Elide's blood boil.

She doubted anything could make up for what he did.

But boy was he wrong.

They hadn't spoken a single word since they left and Lorcan was becoming fidgety. He was surprised she even came. Say something idiot. Compliment her. Say something interesting. Just say hello you moron.

"Uhhhh, I'm Lorcan."

Yup, he was a dead man. And not afraid to admit that he was kind of scared of what response this she-devil would give.

Elide smirked, "Oh really, I thought I was going on a date with Justin Bieber. I think I should go now."

She spun around and began swaggering away, but Lorcan wasn't ready to let her go this time.

He took hold of her waist and swung her over his shoulder. He whispered into her ear, "I'm not Justin Bieber, I'm much better. I'm Lorcan Salvaterre."

* * *

"Where are we going?" She tried moving out of Lorcan's grasp multiple times but damn, that guy was stronger than the hulk.

After some time they apparently arrived at the place. Elide looked around, a question lingering in her eyes.

Which made sense because they were in the midst of the woods. Not exactly the ideal place for a date.

Lorcan put her down and handed her a light pink piece of paper.

"I'm going to go, solve this riddle and you'll know where to find me."

"I could just follow you."

Lorcan winked, "Yes, but where is the fun in that. Plus, I'm going a different route with many loopholes. This is a test to learn more about each other."

Elide felt her lips quirk up, "Alright. Let the hunting begin."

* * *

Elide ground her teeth. Great - words. Lorcan probably did this to annoy her. It was his type of amusement.

Elide walked up to some random man having a smoke on a green bench. The man had an untamed beard. It was pretty windy yet the man wore tank and shorts. Strange.

She cleared her throat, and spoke in her innocent voice, "Um, excuse me, sir, can you read this for me?"

The man looked up, squinted, scanned her top to bottom and nodded to himself.

"Alright child."

* * *

Lorcan pulled his hoodie over his head and blended in with everyone else. On these busy streets, it was pretty easy to blend in with the bustling crowd. Maybe this was a bad idea. What would Elide say when she found the place? Was he ready to show someone? They hadn't even known each other for two months. Yet it felt like he had known Elide all his life. Would this make her dislike him even more? Maybe he should've gone with a more cliche approach. Like a fancy dinner, or a nice walk. It was too late to turn back now. She probably already read the paper. The paper - words. Oh god. He completely forgot she couldn't read. Great, now she wasn't going to think he didn't care. Elide was so clever it was hard to imagine she had weaknesses at all. Especially when it came to mental strength. Out of all his dumb mistakes, this could be his worst one yet.

* * *

But he was determined not to let that happen. Not this time. Not when it was for Elide.

Cursive. An interesting and unexpected choice of handwriting - even more for Lorcan. Neat, graceful cursive. Elide smirked at the thought of Lorcan with his big, scarred hands, writing this incredibly feminine way. Her amusement faded away when she remembered what was on those lines. She looked at the paper again.

 _All brutal and cruel_

 _Where the streets are filled with diesel fuel_

 _10 years here_

 _Where I learned not to endear_

 _Filled with dead life_

 _Is where I reside_

 _PS: This is my first time writing a poem, so it might suck._

 _I hope it isn't too obvious - Lorcan._

Elide appreciated that this wasn't a normal date. She didn't know how to act in one. This gave her the privilege of being herself. Not some cliche girl, because Lorcan wasn't a cliche guy.

And that made Elide happy.

* * *

Now, for solving this riddle so that she can finally get to this place. It was around 5:30 p.m. She better figure this out quickly, if she planned to get there before it got really dark and all the creeps came out.

Elide began dissecting the information and comparing to everything she knew about Lorcan.

She began with the first two lines

 _All brutal and cruel_

 _Where the streets are filled with diesel fuel._

Well, around here, there was a lot of nature but…

Elide took out her phone and spoke into Siri.

"Nearest urban area."

Siri spoke, "Showing directions to nearest organ transplant hospital."

How in the world did it end up with that? Elide rolled her eyes. Using Siri was her only way of using her phone, she couldn't read after all. She grew a tolerance to its idiocy. Though she did feel like getting Siri some hearing aids.

Elide heard a honk, and she walked towards it. Elide walked for a few blocks and took a right. She sniffed the air and regretted it. She coughed and tried to get the odor of smoke out of her nose. She thought back to her sixth-grade health class when they lectured her about inhalants, drugs used to get high, gasoline is one of them. Elide shuddered.

She finished one line, but there was still another line.

 _All brutal and cruel_

* * *

Elide strolled along the sidewalk, taking turns as she saw the streets go from wealthy, to run down.

Elide stopped at a dead end and turned around. She turned around and saw rows of houses on either side of her. The houses were boarded in various areas. Doors, windows, even roofs. The paint was peeling, fading, or both. There weren't any garbage cans, trash was littered everywhere. It was so polluted that Elide could barely breath. Elide smirked at Lorcan's idea of a date is dragging her to this sort of place. Brutal and cruel indeed.

Alright, Elide rubbed her hands against each other, she recalled the next two lines.

 _10 years here_

 _Where I learned not to endear_

Elide analyzed everything Lorcan had mentioned about his past.

His mother had died while conceiving him. He was placed in the foster cycle… Elide gasped, His foster care! He was there for 10 years!

Elide ran as much as she could with her burden of a leg.

* * *

Elide panted and put both hands on her knees. After a moment, she looked up.

"Mary's home for adoption." Elide jerked upward and saw Lorcan strolling alongside a sidewalk.

* * *

Elide spoke, "Is this where you stayed for adoption?"

Lorcan nodded, "I hated this place. I remember as a ten-year-old thinking I would have nothing after I was 18. I was so happy when someone finally took me in. But there were so many other children that had no future, no guidance if no one took them in after that dreadful age."

Elide nodded. She didn't have much to say. Oh, wait, of course, she did, "Is this your idea of a date?"

Lorcan fidgeted. Was it possible that Lorcan Salvaterre was nervous?

"Why did you bring me here?" Elide prodded.

"I really don't know. I'm not good at this emotional stuff. But I think it is important that you know who I really am. Because many people hate me just by looking at one thing I do without considering everything else. I don't want you to be one of those people. You can hate me after this if you want to, but I want you to at least know all of me. So I know that I have done everything in my power to get you to choose me over some criminal."

* * *

"Let's walk," Lorcan offered a hand and Elide refused. Lorcan made a sad face and Elide rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Are you alright?" Lorcan asked concerningly. Elide hadn't said anything for two blocks and Lorcan was worried it was about him.

"It's not about you. I'm just thinking." There were still holding hands. Much to Lorcan's surprise. Elide didn't seem to mind his scars and roughness. A stark contrast Elide's soft, smooth skin.

Stop thinking about her skin Lorcan. Or this was going into a downward spiral.

Elide stepped in front of Lorcan, still holding his hand. Lorcan stopped and widened his eyes. Silently preparing himself.

"Tell me everything about you Lorcan. I want to know all your secrets. All of your sins. I know there is a lot of you I don't know-"

"Elide, you know more than anyone."

"But I want to know more. There must be a reason why you poisoned Rowan in the first place, other than serving Maeve."

Oh god. She was getting close. She knew him so well, it was strangely comforting.

"Why did you do that? Hmm?"

At least she wasn't screaming. That was a good sign. He took a deep breath, "I was afraid that if I didn't do it, I would lose who I am."

Elide waited for more, and that's what she got. "I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't disobeying my only mother's orders."

Elide whispered, "Falling in love?"

Lorcan nodded. "In love - with you."

* * *

Elide's heart was racing. She had nightmares of someone declaring their love. It was such a big statement. It was so overused. People didn't realize the power, the duty, the burden, and the freedom of it. Those three words - it was life itself. But she knew that Lorcan knew what it really meant. He knew the responsibility that came with saying it. He knew the price - that she had faith in.

She never thought Lorcan would be the one saying that. And she never imagined the happiness that ran through when she heard them. It wasn't a nightmare when it was Lorcan saying those magical words, it was a dream.

Elide smiled. "Now I understand."

Lorcan was relieved and scared, the entire purpose of this date was to get a chance to explain something. But his idiotic self-had to spill something else out. He tried not to give his feelings much thought, he tried to ignore the ever-present flutters in his stomach, he tried to ignore the free falling. But it just came out.

There, standing in front of her, he thought of her laughter. Her stubbornness. The wildfire that everyone ignored. This idealist, this dreamer, the diamond in the rough. This star that glowed brighter even if the depths of darkness. And you know what? He was happy it was out.

The tension was insane. It was driving Elide nuts. Wasn't the guy supposed to make the first move? Although it was very dark outside and the only light was the streetlight right above them, she didn't want to go home. Elide wanted to stay like this forever. Nothing else could be better. Wait - scratch that. Yes, this could better.

Elide was tired of waiting and she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. Into a magical kiss. One Elide spent years dreaming about.

* * *

"I told you, Manon!" Aelin squealed from the bush they were hiding in.

What? Did you really think they would leave their Elide alone?

* * *

 **Author's note: Woah! Over 2,000 words. I'm so proud of myself.**

 **Again, this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Aarohi Pahurkar. Thank you for the wonderful feedback! This chapter is for and because of you!**

 **I'm sure you've heard this from other people, but I'm doing NaNoWriMo! Maybe that's why it's easier for me to write more words. So my chapters are probably going to be longer.**

 **Nanowrimo is taking all of my writing time! But, I sacrificed today's words to do this. Now I have so much work tomorrow. Oh well.**

 **Review! It's what keeps me going.**

 **PS: I've created more ideas! Can't wait to share them with you!**


	21. Chapter 20: Catching Up

**Chapter 21:  
Author's note: For the next few chapters, let's pretend TOD didn't happen. Also, for the next three chapters, I should highlight that I planned this with a friend. So it isn't my usual style, but as a writer, it is refreshing to see a new perspective.**

Dedication: Esha Sudhakar (Thanks, girl!)

Aelin adjusted the neckline of her dress, picked up her keys and didn't realize the dent in the door she made from kicking it with her heel. She was too absorbed in her thoughts. She had called for a girls night, which was meant for catching up and getting rid of all the excess testosterone. Too much boy-talk is never a good thing, otherwise one would end up like Ianthe or Chaol. What were they up to anyway? Aelin shook her head, she needed to focus on the matter at hand. Going out with only the ladies meant the boys would be stuck with each other. She crossed her fingers and hoped that nothing blew up.

But deep inside, she knew that was too much to ask for.

* * *

Aelin shut the glass door behind her. The fun, light music had her swaying her hips. Elide was already at their table, drinking a Christmas special coffee and looking like she had just committed murder. When Aelin caught Elide's eyes she took a deep breath. Aelin began approaching the table when a bowl of mint chocolates on the cashier's counter caught her eye. And she found herself walking to the joy of her life instead.

* * *

Manon didn't usually take a liking into the dreamlike, delusion air of upcoming Christmas, but this year it began to grow on her. As hard as she tried to resist it, she reluctantly began to understand the strange coming of love. She found herself humming to the joyous music.

"Hey girl," Manon slide onto a chair next to Elide.

Elide gave her a look.

Manon squinted her eyes and snatched Elide's coffee, "What?"

Elide smiled triumphantly, "For once the witch has a spell cast upon her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's for you to figure out."

When was the last time Elide had spoken so freely?

* * *

"I can't figure this damn thing out!" Lorcan grumbled with frustration.

Dorian sighed. Rowan rolled his eyes. And Aedion shook his head. They all sat around Lorcan.

Rowan was beginning to realize that having all this testosterone in one room was a bad idea.

Dorian slung an arm over Lorcan's shoulder, which Lorcan immediately shrugged off, but Dorian ignored it, "What's the matter now?"

Lorcan got up and began pacing, "I don't understand, what are we?"

Aedion rolled his eyes again, "Use your words Lorcan."

Lorcan stopped and glared at Aedion, "I thought that after that date, we were a thing. Ya know, like a thing."

Rowan was beginning to find this amusing, he hadn't seen Lorcan this idiotic since the last time he was frantically looking for his phone, only to realize it was in his hand the whole time.

Aedion muttered under his breath, "Fool in love."

* * *

"So do you think you are in love?"

The girls had been teasing Elide for a half hour about this and Elide's face was on fire.

At the question, Elide repulsed, "No, are you crazy? It was just one date."

Aelin nodded her head, "True, you haven't acquired the hoodie yet. But when you do… the possibilities are endless."

"Can you imagine me, in Lorcan's hoodie?"

A laugh fluttered throughout Jitters cafe. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the door swung open, the chime of bells marking the Queen's entrance, and Lysandra walked in. Light reflected off her sequin dress stunningly and let's just say that her cat-eye liner was sharp enough to kill.

Aelin pointed to the bowl of candies on the counter. Lysandra saw what she meant, rubbed her hands, picked up the whole bowl and brought it to the coffee table. The waitress knew better than to interfere.

Elide took another deep breath to make her body calm down. It wasn't fear, it was embarrassing. She knew it was coming. Knew it since the moment she chose to go with him.

Aelin, always the one to break the ice bubbled, "Okay, we know you were on a date. But how was it?"

Immediately everyone leaned over the round table like they didn't want to miss a syllable. Elide could've sworn that people at other tables inched a little closer to her.

"I suppose it went well."

Manon leaned over. "How well?"

Elide was blushing, if it wasn't for her long hair she would've looked like Snow White, "Well, he took me on this riddle case. It was pretty fun and he looks to put together - for once."

Lysandra awed, "That's so sweet. The last date Aedion ever took me was a nightclub. And the time before that he took me to play beer pong. So romantic." Lysandra rolled her eyes.

"What about you Aelin? How are you and Rowan doing?" Elide eager to change the subject.

Aelin held her head up, "Well we are going on a date in two days. But more importantly, I have some good information on another competition."

If the attentiveness in the room could increase it would have.

"I was walking to biology when I overheard Arobynn complaining about having to wait outside for us 'peasants' until we finished swimming."

Lysandra finished, "So it is a swimming competition."

Elide interjected, "A swimming competition in the middle of March? It is windy and cold. Like 50 degrees."

Manon rolled her eyes, "Well our old man of a teacher likes to us torture so…"

Lysandra sighed and played with the menu, "I need more caffeine."

* * *

"Coffee, the drink of champions." Gavriel offered Rowan a cup. Dark, just like he wanted it.

But the drink of champions wasn't what Rowan was glad receiving.

"Gavriel! What brings you here?" Rowan opened the door wider, beckoning his presence.

Gavriel was the only one in the cadre, Rowan enjoyed being with. Gavriel - being the oldest, had always looked out for them. After all, who else would have?

Lorcan just smirked widely.

Gavriel sighed, Rowan sensed bad news.

"I think we should talk outside. Lorcan can come too. And I highly recommend taking the coffee because my hands are burning, and you will need it."

Lorcan got up, looking wary and nodding to Gavriel like he knew what was happening. Rowan gave an acknowledging look to his peers and was careful to shut the door behind him.

Lorcan didn't usually look this wary, and didn't enjoy being around Gavriel. But they were acting like best buds today.

Something was very wrong.

 **Review!**

 **PS: This ties in with something I mentioned earlier.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Kiss

**Chapter 22:**

 **(The next day)**

Aelin found herself in that stage between sleep and awareness. She was awake, she could hear the birds chirping. And she felt coldness on her back - Rowan was probably hogging the sheets again. But her eyes weren't open, and she only saw the redness of closed eyes and sunlight. Her senses were numb, probably from staying up so late with the girls.

Alright Aelin, it's time to be a productive person and face the most daunting task known to mankind. Open your eyes. Aelin was in the midst of mentally preparing herself for the world when a loud, blaring horn forced her to open her eyes.

Aelin flipped off her bed. And landed in… water?

She rose for air and gasped. Damn, it was cold. Aelin spluttered and focused herself. Her eyes burned with the chlorine but she realized that she wasn't the only one in the same scenario.

She was somehow in an indoor swimming arena, though the entire ceiling was glass. There was an assorted color of rafts floating in the water. Her peers were just as confused as she. She couldn't have sleepwalked here, so they put her here.

"Wha…" She was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. Her senses were highly advanced, how the hell did she not notice someone literally picking her up and moving her here. Most people didn't make it past her door.

The horn blared again. Jarring everyone from their confusion.

Arobynn stood in his tight swim trunks. Not a good sight at all. The trunks didn't cover anything. Everyone turned green with sickness.

"Wake up you useless slugs! I had to wake up so early to make sure the transformation was correct. So you better appreciate this."

Appreciate what? Making them wake early, in the freezing cold, with stinging eyes. Was this Arobynn's idea of a Christmas present?

"Today is a warm-up for the fifth competition! The next competition is a little different than normal, and according to 'state law' the next competition is 'a hazard.' But they said I could do it if I gave a warning and a waiver to opt out. So here you go scumbags."

He tossed a bunch of papers in the air, and we all watched in horror as they fell into the water.

Well then.

"Today's assignment is simple. Whoever finishes 35 laps in 10 minutes will get extra ammo for the real challenge. And trust me, that head start could determine life or death."

Everyone was still. Aelin was sure that Arobynn was getting more and more psychotic by the moment.

Arobynn groaned, "Alright, I'm going to take a nap somewhere where you peasants can't bother me. There is a building a ¼ of a mile eastward. Get ready and come back here as fast as your lazy butts can move.

This was by far the most spontaneous assignment given yet. And Aelin took advanced calculus. She hoped the lanes weren't too tight.

* * *

"This is swimsuit is too tight. Where the hell did Arobynn get these outfits from?" Manon somehow looked flawless. Despite the hot mess occurring of events.

"I was thinking we would get at least a little more of a break." Lysandra sagged.

"Well ladies, the break is over. It's time we get back on track with the competitions. It is why we are here." Aelin, ever the leader spoke.

Lysandra rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, but the romance was nice."

When was it not?

* * *

Ready for the challenge, everyone lined up at the edge. The sun was still not at its peak, and the only sound was the lapping of water, and chlorine conquering the impurities.

The horn blew, and everyone jumped in. The first 10 laps were a daze of movement and gasping for air. Aelin didn't focus on where everyone else was, she didn't even bother looking at them. Her body moved in a pattern, so rhythmic, Aelin began to enjoy the frenzy. With only one goal in mind, to get there first, Aelin propelled herself forward.

When she felt something tug her downward. Into a stinging abyss.

* * *

Elide found herself in a downward spiral. Strangely, she began to enjoy the floating abyss.

Elide and Lorcan looked at each other and took a deep breath. They were on kitchen duty, and they both knew the students would be hungry like nothing else. And if they didn't get their food… things were going to get ugly.

"Emrys said we should make smoothies. So do you want to use fruit or vegetables?" Lorcan asked.

"Both." Elide replied.

"Vanilla ice-cream, or just plain ice?" Lorcan, rapid-fire.

"Ice. At this point, they will be so hungry, they won't even notice it tastes bland."

Lorcan laughed, "True, no one even came for their breakfast. I wonder why."

There was a comfortable silence as they worked, chopping the ingredients, and pouring them into blenders. The sun was almost at its peak. Elide could tell that Lorcan was growing uncomfortable. But she couldn't understand why.

Lorcan blurted out, "What are we?"

Elide cocked her head, "Well for starters, we are both humans. Wait, I think you might be the werewolf type."

Lorcan averted his gaze and swallowed, "I mean, are we a thing? Like a thing?"

"What is this, a book by Dr. Seuss? Stop repeating words Lorcan." Elide knew exactly what he meant. She just wanted to make him sweat.

"Are we dating?" Lorcan admitted.

Elide knew she would burn in hell for torturing him like this, but she enjoyed doing it, "You do know that one date, doesn't mean one becomes exclusive."

Lorcan looked disappointed.

Elide continued, "But most first dates don't reveal the most intimate part of one's heart and soul." Elide pretended to think, "So I suppose that counted for….  
7 dates."

Lorcan gingerly asked, "How many dates must one have to be exclusive?"

Elide smirked and decided to let him have his joy, "5."

* * *

5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Lysandra heard the alarm blaring. She finally arose, sore and tired she slumped down on the nearest seat. Panting, she looked around, there was no one above the pool except her and Arobynn. Yes! She would get the advantage in the next round. Lysandra began to do a little dance when from the corner of her eye, she saw excess splashing. That was Aelin's and Chaol's lane. She whipped her head to the scene. By now everyone was out of the water, except Chaol and Aelin.

What was wrong?

* * *

Something was very wrong, Aelin could feel it. It wasn't a cramp. She was fighting a useless force. Unable to identify why, she tried to come up for air. But was repeatedly forced down. She was running out of time, she could sense it in her lungs. She had to be more than 30 feet below the pool level, and something hard went against her head. The concrete. She felt herself get lightheaded.

And her body sunk beyond reach.

* * *

So, his plan worked perfectly. Time for the grand finale.

* * *

Chaol, still swimming, saw Aelin's body sink and instinctively grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. She wasn't light, and he had a major arm cramp, but he swam to another side. He knew he wasn't the first, but maybe he would get credit for doing this.

Chaol laid her on the pavement, her pulse was irregular and began slowing done. He began to give her CPR. People crowded around him. And he could tell that her dog of a cousin, Aedion was shoving through everyone. He better do this quickly.

He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers and gave her mouth-to-mouth.

* * *

Aelin shot up. She tried to cough up some water but her mouth was currently… busy. She tried to see what her lips were too busy with, but she could barely open her eyes. There was a muscular figure over her, it was probably Rowan. She kissed him back for a moment and then shoved her dilly-dallying partner aside to cough the water in her throat. She looked up and found people crowding her. She didn't understand why. She understood where she was and why she was there, but why was everyone staring at her like a donkey speaking English, and why was Rowan making out with her right there. Rowan…

Aelin looked at the captor of her lips and was horrified to find Chaol. Smirking at her.

That whore.

 **Author's note: Uh oh. Someone is going to have their butt handed to them!**  
 **Review!**


	23. Chapter 22: Drama Drama everywhere

**Chapter 23:**

 **Author's Note: I have so much fun causing people pain! Writers are eviler than any villain created. (Unless the villain is a writer)**

 **Also: This is not me writing it, it is my friend Shravan possessing me and writing the drama.**

Rowan noticed that the decorative snowflakes were replaced with bright buds of blooming life. He rubbed his eyes, tired from staying at the hospital for so long, he hoped to get some good rest. He had gotten an alert saying that there was another assignment, but he supposed visiting a dying friend was more important. He signed in and then climbed two flights of stairs into Rowan's room, which might as well have been Aelin's and Rowan's room. Lorcan would need to find his own place soon. He was tired of scheduling his cuddle sessions with Aelin to avoid Lorcan's schedule. Aelin…

He smiled just thinking of her wild eyes and untamed hair. He was definitely a lovesick fool. Oh well, he enjoyed it.

Though he didn't enjoy what came next.

~  
The rush of passing made everyone unidentifiable. Books and papers were thrown around, some were rushing to get to their classes before a monster of a teacher spitfire, others were in no rush and made out against lockers like hopeless romantics, no one noticed two pairs of arms drag Aedion and Lysandra into a janitor's closet.

Elide and Lorcan wanted answers, and they both agreed that these two, would be the best way to get it. They had been in the kitchen when they had heard a bunch of gossip crap from students. Normally, Lorcan didn't care for gossip, but Elide had always insisted that it was the closest things to news one could get. So here they were, like a pair of detectives.

Aedion and Lysandra stumbled into the closet, but they quickly realized that there was no threat, though the close intimacy made Aedion and Lorcan uncomfortable.

Lysandra whispered, "What do you want?"

Elide filled her in, "I know you've heard the rumors that Aelin is cheating on Rowan -"

Aedion jerked and knocked a broom over, "Which moron started that trash talk?"

Lysandra picked up the broom and calmed him down.

Elide continued, "I know there is more to the story. What happened?"

Lysandra and Elide quickly exchanged details. While the guys just grumbled over the strong smell of detergent and talked about the latest football game - of which apparently, they were both strong Patriots fans.

"Did you see Brady's new apartment?" Lorcan asked.

Elide smirked, now who was the nosy busybody.

Lysandra shushed the boys and whispered, "I don't understand why she drowned in the first place."

Elide thought for a moment, "Well you did say that their lanes were parallel. And Chaol was going at the same pace as Aelin, even when she was drowning, right?"

Lysandra nodded.

Elide concluded, "Don't you think it is weird that he was that slow. What if he was the reason that Aelin drowned."

Aedion followed, "There was a lot of splashing, it was hard to tell what was going on."

Elide snapped her fingers, "That's my point, you couldn't see what was happening, but what if he used that as a mist to cloud his doings?"

Lorcan interjected, "Umm guys, I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I think a janitor is coming our way."

Their eyes widened and a moment later, the door opened.

But when the janitor looked to see what the commotion was, he only saw mops and cleaners, the scent of perfume and cologne - of the people in it, masked with the smell of detergent.

* * *

Aelin knew these stupid rumors were going around. And lunchtime was the center of it all. Anxious, she began searching the cafeteria for Rowan. He wasn't there for the assignment, and he wasn't in bed. Though he did say he was alright, she was more worried that he would here one of these stupid rumors. She needed to talk to him before some stupid misunderstanding would happen.

But despite her efforts, she wasn't the first person to reach him.

* * *

Aelin was now frantically searching for Rowan, as teachers were now gossiping about this. She pushed through the crowd, who pointed fingers and hid their mouthings behind their hand. Her breath began to quicken. She felt like her life's mission when she saw a tall, silver head above all the other mundane ones. She shoved the person next to him to the ground and tapped his back. He spun around and Aelin's heart sank when she saw Ianthe next to him. His eyes said everything. Aelin was momentarily stunned, but by the time she could remember how to use her words and explain everything, he was gone.

She hoped it wasn't the same way with their relationship.

 **Author's note: Mwahahahaha! To be honest, I didn't want to do this, but according to my friends (who are kinda like my editors), some drama was needed. So here it is. I wrote 3 chapters in 2 days. Nanowrimo really helped me type more words.**

 **YAY!**

 **Okay, I'll shut up. Review!**

 **PS: My next update won't take longer than 2 weeks. (Lot's of planning!)**

 **PSS: The next competition might involve some touchy/feeling stuff!**

 **Again, thank you Esha Sudhakar, it has been a joy and pleasure working with you! :3**


	24. Chapter 23: The Fifth Round

**Author's Note: Let's assume that this takes place in the winter. And yes I know that was 2 and ½ weeks.**

 **Merry late Christmas!**

"Welcome to the fifth challenge, scumbags!" The speakers blared, but it was evident that the annoying voice behind it was Arobynn.

Aelin furrowed her eyebrows. There was a note left on the nightstand of her bedroom - yes, her bedroom. Not Rowan's. The note had told her to come to this room. Strangely enough, both her and Lysandra's rooms were different. Which lead Aelin to arrive at this room.

She was in a room. A Christmas themed room. Annoying, because Christmas was already over and it was almost New Years. There was a bicycle, a bunch of Christmas lights, a TV, bookshelves with locks on them, a very large candy cane, a closed closet, and a bunch of other random items that looked like someone had just shoved them carelessly. But what was even stranger was that there were only 3 people in the room: Dorian, Chaol, and herself.

She was purposely excluding the tattooed, silver-haired male in the corner.

The TV turned on and Elide, Lorcan, and Arobynn were shown.

Arobynn spoke first, "For this challenge, you will have to get out of an escape room."

Lorcan spoke exactly a beat afterward, "You will be locked in the room you are currently in. The doors are made of titanium so don't try to break the door down."

He seemed to be directing the message to Rowan.

Elide spoke last, "Finally, there are locks around the room, you must find the keys before time is up. And trust me, you will know when the time is up. If we see a group stuck, we will provide you will hints."

Arobynn spoke, "Lysandra; if you are hearing this, then your group will receive a bonus utensil to help you slow down your time…"

Aelin's attention shifted when someone came in: a boy, dark-skinned, quite skinny and hair the color of neon blue.

He spoke in a high-pitched voice, "I am here to tie Rowan Whitethorn and Aelin Galathynius together."

* * *

Rowan pursed his lips, nodded, and came out of his brooding.

The boy tied Aelin's right wrist, with Rowan's left.

The boy left and they both observed the chain. A gold lock hung at the bottom.

It was a classic, silver overlapping chain - like the one used to tie gates together. Probably to prevent them from breaking it. Useless because both of them were well aware that if they broke the chain with brutal force - something that they were well capable of doing - they would be disqualified.

Perhaps this was fate's way of providing her daily dose of hell.

The door shut closed tightly and a timer flashed on the screen. They had an hour. An hour to find a bunch of keys that would unlock locks - each causing a chain reaction; ultimately leading to them getting out. How hard could it be?

* * *

Aelin felt like ripping her hair out with frustration. For the past five minutes, she and Rowan were going in different directions, only for them to be yanked back together. A hard reminder of their binding.

"Okay, let's first explore the fireplace," Aelin attempted to resolve.

Rowan nodded. The fireplace looked like a center for clues - with its stockings and all.

Rowan looked at the stockings - easier for him because of his blessed height. Aelin inspected the bowl placed by the fireplace; chestnuts for roasting. There was something about the array of browns that made Aelin at peace. Despite the urgency of the situation around her. She ignored the ticking of the clock and the panic of Dorian and Chaol's exchanges and focused on the soft light browns, to the calming of umber, to the stark sharpness of the dark browns - almost black. Aelin squinted her eyes as she spotted a glossy texture amongst the soft and matte of the majority. She leaned over - yanking Rowan with her, and picked up the strange looking nut.

Rowan, clearly pestered, yanked the nut from her hand. He didn't look at the nut and he tossed it over his shoulder.

He rolled his shoulders and spoke sternly, "If you keep focusing on the normalities, they will turn into oddities - ones that you've created in your mind. Focus on mission, okay? That little nut isn't going to have any value."

Aelin looked over his shoulder, "So that shiny thing behind you doesn't have any value?"

Rowan followed her gaze, "What shiny th…" He trailed off.

For indeed they both noticed a metallic key glinting by a cracked, plastic chestnut.

* * *

They immediately tried to unlock the chain around it with the key. Both of them tried, again and again, to get the key to fit in the lock, but to no avail.

Then what was the key for?

Rowan was becoming perturbed reading some of the titles on the books on the bookshelf. They were the kind of books Aelin enjoyed - which was why he was there. While Aelin was reading some weird book with a gray tie on the cover "thirty shades of grey" or something like that, a specific book caught her eye. Amongst the young adult content laid something that looked almost like a children's book. Rowan took the book out the shelves and began examining. It wasn't in English. That was for sure. He began to flip through the pages, whatever language it was, it was translated into English. Rowan looked up sharply. He had seen this language somewhere else. He went to the play corner of the room, dragging Aelin with him and ignoring her complaints. He searched through the myriad of toys and found a dreidel. It was it. That was it. He knew what the answer was!

Aelin, clearly confused asked, "What the hell are you doing playing with a bunch of toys? Didn't you just tell me not to focus on the little things? And now you're playing with toys."

Rowan put a finger to her lips. He needed to focus. But he quickly realized feeling her soft lips was not the way to do it - not now. He quickly pushed down the tang of pain for there was sure to be more.

He put his finger back down and explained, "The symbols on the dreidel represent numbers. And this children's book translates supposedly Jewish numbers into English numerals."

Aelin pursed her lips, "And this helps us how?"

Rowan scratched his head, "I think that this could be the key to a number lock."

Aelin asked, "But how do we know the order which the numbers go."

Rowan shrugged, "The numbers are in different colors, so maybe we should go with the colors of the rainbow."

Aelin smirked, "That's a lot of assumptions."

Rowan gave her a teasing look, "Well do you have a better idea, princess?"

Aelin bit her lip, "By all means go ahead, good sir."

Rowan playfully rolled his eyes and got up to find a number lock.

He felt a weight tug downwards. Aelin was making puppy eyes and refused to get up. He knew what she wanted. In a swoop, he picked her up bridal style. Aelin squealed and although it hurt his hand to carry her with one hand still attached to hers, he supposed it was worth the smile on her face. He found the lock hidden behind a wrapped present and unlocked the lock.

Completely unaware of the glare Chaol was giving them.

* * *

After releasing the lock, a piece of light pick paper fell out. Rowan picked it up - still very uncomfortable with Aelin still in his arms. Frowning he read the paper. It was a riddle and it went like this:

"Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"

Dorian and Chaol - being hopelessly lost, looked over his shoulder. Dorian's eyes widened as he snatched the paper from Rowan's hands. Rowan looked at him with a question on his face, but he didn't say anything.

Dorian stood at a table in the room with Chaol at his tail.

Reading the paper Chaol questioned, "Maybe 'creature' is metaphorical - it could mean an emotion or something like that."

Dorian nodded with spiked interest, "True, maybe it has to do with trust. Like trust fades."

They both knew they weren't getting anywhere. But they kept throwing different possibilities, for when one panics, they tend to rant - it makes hope seem larger, even if it is beyond reason.

Dorian looked around; searching for inspiration. He looked at Aelin, then at Rowan, then at Chaol, then at himself. What did they all have in common? Hair, eyes, feet. What did that all have in common? Well, that meant they were human.

Humans; what do they do? Dorian tied this back to the riddle. Do humans walk on four legs? Well yeah, when they are a baby. Morning. Beginning. Dorian's eyes lit up as he put the pieces together with more hope and enthusiasm.

'Two legs in the afternoon.' Well, he was walking on two legs right then. And although he wasn't exactly in the middle of his timeline, he supposed it fit into the category of 'afternoon.'

The next one was trickier. 'Three legs in evening." By now he knew that evening meant old age. But older people still walked on two legs or didn't walk at all. But… older people do walk on canes. Did canes count? He hoped so.

Okay, so the answer was 'man'. Now what? Maybe he should say it out loud.

"Man," Dorian asserted.

Chaol asked, "What dude?"

Dorian smacked his forehead, "Not you."

"MAN," Dorian spoke louder.

Everyone froze as they heard a sound on the walls. With the clanking of metal and turning of gears, it sounded mechanical. They all watched in horror as pieces of wall on three sides, slide to the side and holes around a foot in diameter were revealed. Were they supposed to climb through that? It couldn't be, there was no way Rowan's muscular frame could fit through it.

They slowly began to do their normal duties. Nothing but that happened. Dorian was disappointed, he kind of hoped something amazing would happen. Like Mon-El divorcing Imra in Supergirl. That would be incredible.

Yup, that was his inner nerd talking.

* * *

While Chaol and Dorian were figuring out the riddle, Rowan and Aelin - still tied together, began to search for a new clue. The Tinsel wrapped around the closet caught her attention. Rowan - tired from being dragged around, didn't put up a fight as she used both her arms to unwrap the tinsel.

The shiny wrapping fell to the ground and Aelin opened the closet. Her mouth was wide and she put a hand to cover it. The same hand she was tied to. Rowan whined and she switched hands. Even Rowan looked impressed. In the closet were the most extraordinary dresses and suits. For what; she didn't know. But after this, she knew she was going to steal the low-cut, scarlet red, spaghetti dress with jewels prominent on the bottom and fading as they made their way up.

Rowan would have loved to see Aelin in that dress. With its long slit to the side and the way, it would fit around her. His mood dampened when he realized how many other guys would love to see her in that dress too. Like Chaol. He knew she wanted the scarlet dress, so he would just have to wear the suit in the closet with the matching tie. Chaol wasn't going to take her. He wanted to figure out what was going on between them. Now.

Rowan had to yank Aelin out of her daze of looking at all the dresses. Thank god they hadn't gone to the mall together. Otherwise, they would be in one store for hours. Rowan decided to study the wall which holes didn't open out of. He looked at the bicycle attached to Christmas lights. A strange arrangement he decided. It wasn't a normal bicycle though. It had two seats, one for him and one for her. It was easier for Dorian and Chaol to ride the bicycle, but they were too happy to solve the riddle. Though it was clear Chaol had taken no part in finding the answer. After all, he was a useless, cheating, prick. Okay, maybe that was a little biased coming from Rowan. But Rowan had no regrets.

"I think we are supposed to pedal the bicycle. Maybe the lights will light up," Rowan explained to Aelin.

Aelin nodded, "You go in the front. You seem to know more about this."

Rowan raised a brow, "Wow, Aelin is willing to step back and let others do something for once."

Aelin kicked him in the shin, "Don't get used to it."

Smiling, they both took their seats. Rowan's left hand leaning back, leaving Aelin in an awkward position for her right arm crossed her body. They began pedaling, staring intently at the lights and waiting for something to happen to them.

But nothing happened. Confused, Rowan began examining the lights. There wasn't anything unusual, they were clear bulbs and in no particular pattern. He looked at the bike and found the answer. In the bike, was a keyhole. Great, now they needed a key to get the lights started.

Aelin caught on quickly and suggested, "Try using the key that we got from the chestnut."

Rowan compiled and the key fit. He turned the key and they began pedaling.

They watched in mesmerization as the lights turned on, one by one, exactly beat after beat. They were in such great synchronization that Rowan became slightly dizzy.

After the dizziness passed, Rowan noticed that colors varied from green, blue, red, and yellow. How was he going to figure out what to do? After all, it was just a bunch of lights. Right?

Aelin found a pattern in the lights. She began to dissect the pattern of each color, in the idea that they would form some sort of message. Green; it was too spaced out to form any coherent meaning. Blue; it was too compact that there wasn't much space to have formed some sort of line. Red; it wasn't present when needed. It was only at the bottom or at the top, and there wasn't enough of it to form a symbol.

"Rowan, pedal faster," Aelin yelled as she got off the bicycle.

Rowan asked, "Why are you getting off?"

Aelin didn't answer. She got closer to the board of lights, but not too close for she was still tied to Rowan.

She studied the pattern of the white lights. One light was straight. The other was curved at the top of the straight line. Thinking of it, she realized that it kind of looked like an 'r'. But that didn't make sense. What would 'r' stand for?

All of a sudden, a big noise echoed across the room. Everyone froze and looked at each other. The noise grew greater and greater. Then, a blast of water came through the holes. Beginning to fill the room. The stream started slowly, but soon it grew and became forceful. The room was filling up with water.

* * *

Arobynn's message echoed in her head, " _... life and death_."

Then Elide's, "... _trust me you will know when the time is up_."

They needed to hurry, for the time was ticking, but so was their number of breaths.

* * *

"Rowan, hurry! What do the white lights look like to you?" She turned around to face him and liked what she saw.

He wasn't sweating, but he was glistening, and that was good enough for her. She bit her lip and averted her gaze. Holy smokes! He looked really good. She wanted to tease him about it but knew it wasn't fitting for their current relationship status. And it made her hate Chaol even more. Though she didn't let that stop her admiring Rowan's current state.

Rowan grinned, "Like what you see?"

Aelin acted repulsed, "Ew, no. You're sweaty and stinky."

Rowan winked, "Isn't it obvious - it is a candy cane."

Aelin whipped her head and found it true.

Rowan stopped pedaling, "I think we have to find a candy cane."

They hurried to find a candy cane. Luckily it wasn't hard when the candy cane wasn't hidden and over 3 feet tall.

* * *

Called from their usual state of cooking and cleaning, Elide and Lorcan was assigned to help with the competition a little differently - much to Emrys's disappointment.

Elide and Lorcan had been controlling all of the panels. That's right, they were monitoring ALL of the student's escape rooms. It was a lot of work, but it was enjoyable watching everyone rushing around panicking when the water began to run. They both controlled many different teams, but they both kept their eyes over Aelin's and Lysandra's team. Hopefully, Lysandra's bonus would help them.

Elide tried to shift the gear that controlled the water flow, but it was stuck on high. "Lorcan! Help me! The gear is stuck."

Lorcan rushed over and grunted as he tried to move the gear, "What the fu..."

Elide and Lorcan looked at each other frighteningly, they both knew that if the water was going to stay like this, the rooms would be completely filled from the floor to the ceiling in a mere 5 minutes.

They rushed into Arobynn's classroom.

Elide yelled frantically, "Help us Arobynn! Cancel the competition, there has been a problem."

Arobynn was nowhere in sight. Elide and Lorcan searched the classroom.

Lorcan cursed, "That bastard... Elide come over here."

Elide gasped in horror.

For on the ground laid Arobynn - past out drunk.

But what was worse was that there was no way to stop the flow of water, because only Arobynn knew the code to stop it.

Elide prayed that everyone would be safe. And Lorcan prayed that he wouldn't have to clean lifeless bodies.

* * *

Okay, they had the candy cane. What now? Aelin and Rowan sloshed around - looking for something to do with the candy cane.

Dorian spoke up, "Hey! What's this other hole here for?"

Aelin and Rowan came over. They all inspected the hole. There wasn't water coming out of it and they could all tell that there was something behind it.

Chaol spoke up, "Hey, what if we put the candy cane in the hole. It looks like the same size."

Aelin smiled and put the candy cane in the hole. It fit perfectly. "Wow, Chaol. Nice assumption."

Rowan growled.

Aelin felt something shift. She tried taking the candy cane out, but it didn't come out.

Dorian thought for a moment, "Maybe you should try moving it side to side."

Aelin gave it a good shove to the left; nothing.

Aelin gave it a good shove to the right, "Woah!"

Woah indeed. For the entire wall moved to the right.

* * *

More waves of water entered their room as their room merged with another room.

In the other room, Aedion, Lysandra, and Manon were searching for clues and looked comically shocked when they saw their wall move and strangers come inside. They were surprised not only by the intruders but by the sudden increase in water levels.

Aelin noticed that the holes in their walls were sealed shut.

Lysandra - noticing Aelin's observation said, "My extra bonus was a bottle of quick-drying-sealing material."

In other words, her bonus was avoiding a major heart attack.

"Do you have any left? Ours is running like hell is after it." Dorian hopefully asked.

Lysandra shook her head.

Manon snapped, "Okay everyone needs to shut up. We are almost there. Focus."

The TV screen flashed with a hint. Finally

It said:

 _You all have 5 minutes until you are goners. There is one more riddle left. Solve the riddle and use the answer to escape the room. Hurry!_

Everyone took a deep breath. Okay, it was now or never.

"Do you know what the riddle is?" Rowan asked.

Manon nodded and pointed at a window in their room. On the window, a riddle was projected upside down.

They all tilted their heads in a comical fashion and Aelin made out the riddle:

'What did the little candle say to the bigger candle?'

Aelin took reign, "Okay everyone. So far, all the riddles have had to do with something about the holiday season."

Everyone nodded and Aelin took that as a sign to continue, "What holiday term has to do with candles?"

This time everyone's eyes lit up and they all spoke in a-never-to-be-heard-again unison, "Menorah."

Ah yes, the iconic symbol of Hanukkah.

Manon spoke up this time, "And what happens to the flame on the menorah?"

It was like a preschool teacher asking a question, secretly knowing the answer, and the children shouting in unison.

Chaol spoke, "It goes out."

Rowan mumbled, "Just like your dignity."

Chaol whipped his head, "What did you say?"

Aelin put her one good arm between them, "Not now boys. We have two minutes left."

Rowan stubborn as ever said, "Which is why we need to figure this out. If I'm going to drown, I need to know why this bastard made my girlfriend cheat on me."

Aelin yelled, "I didn't cheat on you!"

To caught up in a quarrel that had been kept inside for too long, they didn't notice Dorian, Manon, Lysandra, and Aedion backing away and trying to get out of here in time.

* * *

ROWAN POV (DRAMA TIME)

Rowan didn't care about the clock ticking and the fact that the water was to his shoulders and he needed to swim to stay afloat. What he really cared about was solving this situation. Once and for all.

Chaol shouted, "She loves me, okay? She told me that in bed yesterday."

Was that why Aelin wasn't in his room last night?

Aelin's face turned red, "Whore! Rowan, don't trust him. I wasn't in his bed and I didn't tell him that. He didn't kiss me. He gave me mouth to mouth because I was drowning. I was freaking drowning, Rowan!"

Rowan spoke quietly, which he knew broke Aelin's heart, "Why did you kiss him back then?"

Aelin coughed as water rose even more, "Because I thought it was you!"

What a lame excuse! Aelin was smarter than that, Rowan knew that.

Aelin cleared, "I know it sounds lame, but that is what happened. What do I need to do to show you that I'm saying the truth?"

Rowan's face was expressionless, "Tell it to his face."

"What?"

"Look at Chaol's face and tell him you don't love him."

"That isn't the best way to -"

"Just do it!"

Aelin coughed again and looked Chaol straight in the eye and said with all her heart, "Chaol Westfall I don't love you. I don't love you because I don't stick around with sick, whore, scheming bastards. Not only did you use me for popularity. But in the process, you ruined the trust my boyfriend had in me. Do you see the look on his face? Do you?! That is the face of hurt and distrust. That is the face shouldn't exist in any relationship. And that is the reason my buzzard doesn't look at me with love anymore. And that is the reason why I am falling apart. All because of you. Chaol Westfall, I don't love you. And it breaks my heart that in the last few moments of life, I may die knowing that Rowan Whitethorn doesn't love me either. That he doesn't know my perpetual love for him."

Rowan swallowed. He couldn't tell if the wetness in her eyes and on her face was because of the dangerously high waters, or tears.

Her declaration of love for him was more surprising than the fact that the door was in flames.

"A little candle dies earlier than a longer candle," Lysandra stated.

* * *

Aedion smirked, corny jokes were his territory, "I got it! 'What did the little candle say to the bigger candle?' The answer is, 'I'm going out tonight!"

They laughed as much as they would with water at their throats.

Aedion continued, "Just like we are! We are getting out of here."

Aedion shouted the answer to the riddle and the water started to go down. After the water was at their ankles, a part of the ceiling opened and a bag was thrown inside. Then the ceiling closed.

Aedion rushed to the bag, careful to avoid the fighting. Inside the bag was a box of matches.

Lysandra warned, "I don't think that is for…"

Aedion didn't care. He was reckless and he did what he wanted. So he lit some matches and melted the metal lock.

* * *

Manon kicked the door opened and they were free from this puzzling captivity.

Everyone yelled in joy! Except for Rowan and Aelin. Everyone else's reason was that they weren't going to die! Though none of them were sure that was the same case for Chaol.

They all walked out the door looking flawless - despite their wetness, and entered…

A ballroom?

 **Author's Note:**

 **\- I didn't do too much revising so this chapter might suck a little. (A lot)**

 **\- 4,000 freaking words! That's what I'm talking about! That's 4 times as long as my normal chapters.**

 **A long chapter definitely deserves a review.** **It is 2 AM and I am TIREDDDDD! Make your girl smile. K?** **It just takes a few seconds.**

 **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Ball

**Recap: The last challenge was an escape room, after they had succeeded in escaping - they ended up in a ballroom.**

 _Before the Ball_

Elide laughed at Lorcan's playfulness. Yes - Lorcan's playfulness. A rare sight indeed.

A professional baker had come in and explained to them the tedious art of cake decorating. She had created a masterpiece.

Lorcan and Elide created a mess.

After the lady left, Elide began to copy the actions of the professional. Apparently, Lorcan had gotten bored and thought it was a good idea to put a ball of fondant down her shirt.

Food coloring was soon met on his face.

This had soon turned into a game of how much Lorcan could annoy Elide without her exploding.

Which later turned into a game of how many places Elide could get chocolate ganache on Lorcan.

After wasting so much time fooling around - they rushed to make the final layer.

The bell rang - and in a hurry - they set the timer wrong.

Which would later cost them much more than the cake?

* * *

Lysandra screamed with joy as she saw the beautiful assortment of dresses.

After everyone was released from rooms, firefighters had when in to see other victims - those who hadn't made it.

The good news was that they all came out.

The bad news was that this was a major detriment in their prestige.

The authorities said that Arobynn would finish this season, and then would be put in a rehab center. The new coach was still to be decided.

So while the teachers and administrators were freaking out, the students would be attending a New Year's Eve ball.

Aelin thought it was a bad idea to leave them all in a room pretty much unsupervised. After all, the ball would definitely include some actions that certainly broke rules like; adultery, drug deals, and dress codes.

Definitely dress codes, which brought them here.

Elide blushed at the dresses laying flat on Lysandra's bed, "These dresses are… A lot to take in."

Lysandra laughed and nodded, "Just imagine Elide, when Lorcan sees you in one of these dresses."

Elide's face turned even redder, "These dresses aren't even for me, they are for you guys - the contesters to try."

Manon rolled her eyes, "We gotta make our Elide look fab-u-lous." She made sure she paused between each syllable.

Elide turned to Aelin, "Are you alright?"

Aelin had been awfully quiet - probably because of her declaration, she sighed, "Do you think I said something wrong?"

Everyone was confused, Lysandra asked, "You told him you loved him. You spoke from the heart - and that is the rightest thing one can do."

Aelin's shoulders hunched, "It just feels weird. I feel so bare, so vulnerable. I thought it would get some weight off my chest, but it just seems like he will hurt me more - like I'm at a risk."

They all nodded, they all went through the same feeling.

Elide curiously, asked, "But why now? Out of all the times you were with Rowan, why now?"

Aelin's mind drifted before she spoke, "I think it might be because for once, I spoke from the heart."

* * *

"What the hell..." Aedion drifted off as he looked at his reflection. A poor and sad image of him being choked by his own tie, "How does one wear this?"

Dorian shrugged, "That's why I picked the bow tie one." He tapped his head, "It's called smart thinking."

"Dude, that's not gonna impress Manon."

Dorian glared at Aedion, "In the famous words of Patch Cipriano, 'I don't dress to impress. I undress to impress."

Aedion looked perplexed.

The door slammed open.

And in came a sweaty, and late, Lorcan.

"Emrys made me stay an extra shift." He apologized.

Aedion scrunched his nose, "I don't care where you've been. Right now, I want you to take a shower."

Dorian put an arm to his face, "I second that, and use extra soap. Did you just go through a trash compactor?"

Lorcan scratched his head, "I went out to throw out the trash and let's just say that there was a not-so-pleased pack of raccoons."

Aedion and Dorian just shoved Lorcan into the bathroom.

Aedion counted; himself, Dorian, Lorcan... He couldn't find Rowan.

* * *

Rowan watched the cars race by as he contemplated what to think. When he asked that question, he didn't expect such a soulful response. For that was Aelin and since when did Aelin expose her intentions to anyone? Aelin's response was bare, he could tell because for once her eyes showed vulnerability.

He had yet to decide if he would do the same.

* * *

Lysandra clapped her hands, "So, I've coordinated the colors so that the dates will be matching in colors." Squealing, she revealed the dresses.

"This is my dress." Lysandra presented proudly her garment.

It was gold colored, had a deep v neckline, floor length and it was slit at the front.

It suited her personality well. Sexy and sparkly.

Lysandra took another dress from the bed and gingerly gave it to Manon. Lysandra wasn't sure what her reaction would be so she stood a good 3 feet away from her.

Manon stared at the dress, analyzing every aspect. Then she smiled.

That was more than Manon expected.

The dress was lace, with an off-shoulder neckline, black - just how Manon liked it, and it flared out - adding a dramatic look.

Lysandra was very satisfied.

Elide picked up another dress on the bed - her eyes widened, "Is this mine?"

Lysandra nodded.

Elide turned beet red. It was a sweetheart neckline with jewels embroidered at the top and in the center. The bottom was the stunning part, it's wide, peach ruffles set a princess-like tone.

Because Lysandra wanted Elide to feel like one.

"I'm going to fall in this." Elide rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lorcan squinted. He was dripping wet, as he examined his suit disapprovingly.

"Why do I get a pink tie?"

Aedion objected, "It's not pink, it's peach."

Lorcan glared at him, "It's the same thing, bonehead."

The door creaked open, a silvered male crept in. All eyes were on him.

Rowan smirked, "Pink is a good color on you, Lorcan."

* * *

Aelin rubbed the velvet - playing with the change of scarlet. The girls got ready - they only had a half hour left.

Aelin tried to distract her worry with some dramatic red lipstick, the same shade as her low-cut, high slit, long-sleeved dress.

Her face looked like Miranda Sings.

Frustrated, she wiped off the 15-minute contour and tried to apply the artistry again.

Her phone buzzed:

Ms. Ashryver, you have an imported item in your room.

Aelin didn't feel like disturbing the girl's talk session - after all, they looked so happy. So she went down a hallway, bore the cheesy love song being played in the elevator, and went to her room. She looked around, and a package was on her bed.

Aelin didn't feel like trying her makeup on again, so she stalled and opened the box.

Inside the box, was another box. It reminded her of those clay, plump dolls that could be lifted to reveal a smaller doll.

The 2nd box was light pink - an almost romantic color. Uh, oh.

Aelin emptied to contents of that box and 12 individual flowers fell on her bed.

There was a note.

Aelin picked up the piece of parchment, it read:

I am a coward Aelin, I waited for you to say the word. Because I'm an idiot and I didn't realize that you were hurting because of my idiocy. You were hurting because I was too stupid to realize that everything I've done my whole life, was to be with you.

The day these flowers die, is the day my perpetual love for you will end.

Aelin looked at the flowers again.

1 flower was made of plastic.

* * *

Rowan was pacing across the room - becoming more anxious by the minute. They were all ready - they were waiting for the announcement that would allow them to go. It was a bad idea; sending those flowers. He wanted to go back in time and punch himself for thinking that it was a good idea. What if she threw it out? What if she thought it was too cheesy? Lord, he had put so much thought into it. There was no turning back now.

Especially when the loudspeaker blared. The beginning of a gamble.

* * *

When they entered the ballroom, it was nothing like an average school party. For one, there were chocolate fountains and a beautiful assortment of fruit - one that Elide and Lorcan were making while monitoring the room. There were bouquets of flowers - ornately decorated. And of course, hearts - it was Valentine's ball.

Or just a lame excuse to keep the kids away while they cleaned up the rooms - either way, they had chocolate!

The girls came into the vast room first. Strange because the movies usually had the men downstairs and the ladies walking down a staircase looking so beautiful that the guys would begin drooling.

"Damn." That was all Aedion had said when they first saw the girls in their dresses.

Lorcan kept his mouth shut and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Damn him indeed. The girls were stuffing their face with chocolate, not caring that to their boyfriends, they looked like cavemen.

Just as a lady should.

* * *

This was the awkward part of any ball. Where people are drifting in, no music is played, and there is small talk.

Lorcan was never good with small talk. It made him feel nauseous. If one was not talking about a plan to murder someone or a plan to steal something - why would one need to talk?

So to avoid the human society he stood in the corner. Looking fine as hell. His hands were in his pockets and his hair was loose. He was frankly bored until Elide strolled through.

Oh yeah, he was definitely not bored.

She was wearing a sweetheart neckline, peach with a silver embroidery dress, that was fluffed out at the bottom. A necklace was placed around her neck. Her hair was put up in a crowned bun at the top. Her limp made her sway - like a princess.

If she was a princess, what did that make him?

Aelin gorged herself in chocolate. She ate so much, she wanted to take a nap. Deep down, she knew why she ate so much - it wasn't because she loved chocolate. Though she really did. It was because it distracted her from the undeniable tension between her and a certain green-eyed male a few yards away from her.

Aelin glanced to the side and found the green-eyed boy looking at her.

They met eyes. Shoot. She quickly looked away and pretend to drink her definitely alcohol infused drink.

That's what you get when you leave teenagers alone in a room.

* * *

Rowan was becoming increasingly agitated at the glass in his hand. God, he needed to work up the courage to talk to her. He wanted to hit his head against the wall, what they had was real. The reason why he was mad at her was pretty much forgotten. Screw this, Rowan set his glass aside and walked the small space in between them. The small space between their love.

* * *

"Hey." Rowan awkwardly put his hands behind him and glanced around.

Aelin looked down - her hair covered her face. He couldn't see her reaction.

"Hey."

Gods, Rowan forgot how lovely her voice was. Sarcastic and ready to kick your butt. They had been separated for two days - but he wanted to hear her voice even then.

Rowan knew the woman before he was killing him. He didn't mind.

Rowan saw Aelin's shoulders shaking. She clutched the table with both hands. She was trembling.

Agh! A little voice in his head said, "Great. You said one word and you already screwed up."

Aelin spoke again, "Are you serious?"

Rowan's eyes widened with caution.

Aelin continued, "You made me feel so guilty, and all you have to say is, 'hey'? Are you joking?"

Uh, oh. This wasn't going in a good direction.

Aelin tilted her head. He could see that she looked distressed.

Aelin's head snapped up. She began howling with laughter and clapping her hands. Her face was red with joy.

Rowan shifted his weight.

Aelin looked at him. She gave him a knowing look along with her signature smirk. _You should have seen the look on your face._

Once Aelin regained her composure she said, "Are you serious? You think I could stay mad at my buzzard? Aelin walked forward so that they were only a deep breath away from kissing. Aelin brought her hands up and pinched his cheeks. As embarrassed as he was, to have his cheeks pinched in front of his friends, he knew only Aelin could do such thing to him. Only Aelin could make him feel this stupid.

The dumbfounded Rowan finally spoke, "Thank god. I can't stay mad at my fireheart for long either. Are we good?"

Aelin came ever closer and whispered in his ear sensually, "Of course. After all, I love you. Though I'm still going to make you pay - tonight that is."

Rowan smiled and stole Aelin's lips.

From across the room, Dorian whistled sharply. Elide and Lysandra began clapping. Lorcan was nodding. Manon was shouting, 'whoo!'

And Aedion came in the middle of Rowan and Aelin, looking dead serious and put a yardstick in between them.

 _While everyone was dancing in a peaceful bliss - something inside the kitchen was brewing - something to be feared._

* * *

 **Author's Note: (me: hiding in a dark corner so the writing gods don't punish me for updating)**

 **Me - being a little sheepish and having no lame excuse…**

 **Review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Crash

It was tiring, and yet no one was tired. It felt like forever, and they never wanted it to end. The dancing, the chatting, the laughter, just staring at each other's eyes. No couple felt short of complete.

Elide was sitting in Lorcan's lap on a chair at their table. They were talking about which Marvel character was their favorite. Elide was in love with Thor, and Lorcan surprisingly liked Peter Parker.

Lorcan's eyes squinted. Elide played with his hair, "What's wrong?"

Lorcan's lips twisted, "I'm smelling something."

"That's probably me. Manon forced me into wearing perfume."

He shook his head, "It's not that, it's something else." His eyes widened, "Elide, did you turn off the oven?"

Elide was now suspicious, "No… I thought you did." Lorcan said nothing.

Elide got up. "We left the damn oven on! We have to go!"

Lorcan got up as well. Something clanked. They all looked up at the ceiling. The fire sprinklers turned and went off. Water jutted out. People screamed, but the others just stayed where they were. In a shock.

Aelin sucked a breath and everyone looked at her. She look absolutely furious. Her hands clenched, her face red, and her eyes blazing. It was probably because her dress was soaked.

It was settled then. Lorcan and Elide would not be telling anyone about their mishap.

* * *

The sirens blared outside and it was pouring. Aelin, Rowan, Lorcan, Elide, Aedion, Lysandra, Dorian, and Manon sat on the curb with unreadable expressions. Apparently, nothing could go right where they were involved.


	27. Chapter 27: Volunteering

**AU: I should have probably told you that this was taking a break back in February - but I'm back. This has been sitting on my laptop for the longest time. This fic will end sometime this summer**.

"Listen up!" Arobynn shouted. The class quieted from the buzz of the last few days. It was a few days after the ball, and everything was back their usual rhythm.

Arobynn asserted, "If you want to be a successful athlete - you have to draw people's attention. And there is only one way to do it while making money, and grabbing fan's favors."

Aelin, feeling mischievous raised her hand and teased, "Stripping?"

The class laughed and Arobynn's face turned red. Aelin and Rowan fist-bumped under the desk.

Arobynn glared at Aelin - a promise of death.

But Aelin didn't falter, she raised a brow. You think you can beat me?

Arobynn ignored the silent question in Aelin's eyes and continued, "It's volunteering."

The class groaned.

"Look - I don't really give a crap about society and being nice, but it's the only way I can get you useless scums away from here."

He threw a stack of papers on his desk, "Get up. Pick up a paper. You will need to get it signed that you have at least 10 hours of service. I don't give a fudge about where you go do it - as long as it is well away from here."

Aelin scoffed. Arobynn would get what he wanted, after all, no one wanted to be near him either.

* * *

Aelin leaned over the counter, the receptionist inched backward. Aelin asked, "Do you accept volunteers?"

The receptionist nodded and gingerly gave them forms to fill out. They were at a local hospital. Fenrys's hospital. The poor boy spent the last few months in this cage.

Rowan and Aelin woke up at 5 AM to drive here, after all - there was no use of a nearby hospital, they had their own private facility. They had filled their forms and it was 3 PM by the time they got their began working.

Aelin didn't enjoy the blank whiteness everywhere she went. It was overwhelming. The walls seemed to cave on her, she looked down. She saw her own reflection in the polished white marble. As they walked into an elevator, Aelin wondered how Fenrys could spend so much time in this place.

* * *

It was worse. Much worse than Aelin thought it would be. For the past 5 hours she rushed around the hospital, refilling waters, handing out food, switching the bedsheets. The domesticated chores quickly bored her. No one talked to her. Not even the patients. They were either sleeping or talking with loved ones. They didn't bother to acknowledge the simple, but crucial work that not only her, but other volunteers offered. Whatever, it was just for the credits. Perhaps that's why they didn't talk to her, they knew the selfish reason behind it. Perhaps all volunteers where like that.

Lost in thought, Aelin didn't pay attention to where she was heading. And she crashed right into another volunteer. She rubbed her head and looked up. It was just Rowan. She gave him a stoic look and punched his shoulder.

Rowan's eyebrows knitted, "Why are you in a pissy mood?"

Aelin frowned, "I'm not pissy."

Rowan stared Aelin down.

Aelin rolled her eyes, "I'm just tired. When can we go back?"

"As soon as I deliver these flowers. You can go in the car."

The ride back was a long one. Aelin kept her window open and the cool, night breeze was soothing. Rowan was listening to one of the fuzzy rock stations he liked. Aelin was nodding off to sleep when Rowan nudged her awake. Aelin murmured in irritation.

"Aelin, look." Rowan pointed at his window.

Aelin frowned, in the clearing to their left, was Lorcan. Talking to Ianthe.

* * *

"Did you get what I asked for?" Lorcan whispered.

Ianthe purred, "Yes."

She handed it to him.

Lorcan grunted, "Then leave."

Ianthe gave a sultry smile, "Are you sure?" She placed a manicured hand on his chest.

Lorcan turned his head, "Leave." He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him.

Ianthe sighed, "You are dangerous ground, Lorcan."

When she left, he looked to the cloudy sky, "I know."

But he'd do it. Go through it.

* * *

Elide flipped her long, wet locks of hair behind her. She wiped her face with her towel. Sitting in her bath robe, she sat down at her computer. Or rather Lorcan's computer. She turned it on. She went to the search bar. She wanted to purchase another brace for her ankle - but she halted, before she could type a single letter. On the bottom, his recent searches popped up. And she froze.

 _Arobynn Hamel - criminal record_

 **Author's Note: Alright you can all whip me for not updating. Final round is coming soon - along with a dark twist. Mwhahaha! Check out my other Throne of Glass Fanfic - Camp of Magic, when you get the time.**

 **Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Sixth Round!

**Chapter 28: The Sixth Round!**

Aelin was glad her adrenaline was pumping by the time she got to class, and the teacher announced the new round.

"Since the weather's clearing up, today's round will be based on your biking athletics. You will have artificial landscapes that are already set up outside, that you must overcome on the bike of your choosing."

Aedion's hand shot up, "Can we shove people off their bikes?"

The teacher rolled his eyes in annoyance, for calling out and his question, "I could care less about horseplay, but if you fall off your bike, then you are out."

Aedion's grin held all sin.

* * *

Aelin settled for a fiery red bike. With literal flames as streamers. Poor Rowan had woken late and had to settle for a 2 foot bike that had barbies and pike ruffles.

They lined up at the mark. She positioned her dominant foot against the petal, leaving the other one rooted to the ground.

Arobynn blew his horn, and Aelin started.

At first, she stumbled. And a few people were in front of her. But then, she shifted the gears on the handles and paddled with determination and speed. She went around the people in front of her, intimidated others that dared to be close to her, by getting in their path. And eventually, she settled.

The first thing she did once she was settled, was swerve her back wheel so that sand would spray at the people behind him. She could almost see Rowan's disapproving face, but he was almost the last person, because of his clown of a bike. But she certainly did hear his curses of frustration.

After the sandy ground, was the jungle. Aelin peddled over sticks and dirt and bugs. Leaves and whatnot bristled her left and right. But she ignored them. When an object was touching her leg and was there for a while, did she finally look down. It was a snake.

Aelin whipped her head back. There, Aedion was hollering.

She gritted her teeth and yanked the snake away from her.

After she got out of the jungle, came her last stage. Ditches. In the ground were big holes, which Aelin jumped over with grace. But she laughed at the sounds of shrieks, crashes, and curses.

In the end, there were two people that made it the whole way.

Aelin, of course. And Rowan, who appeared an hour later, tooting his little horn and sprinkling pink glitter.

* * *

"I got that on video!" Aedion tipped his head back and laughed.

They were discussing Rowan's humiliation. And Rowan looked as if he was going to snap all their necks off.

Lysandra chuckled, but it faltered. She remembered something, "Hey guys, we have one more competition until we are done with school. What happens next? What happens to us?"

A solemn silence fell over them.

Aedion shoved Lysandra, "Way to ruin the mood."

But really, what would happen to them? It was unrealistic to say they'd all be best friends forever.

Aelin wished they did.

* * *

Elide bit her lip. She quickly removed all traces of her presence at the laptop. She took extra long to dry her hair, comb it, and style it. She took extra long to pick her outfit, then garnish her body in lotions, then carefully put the clothes on. Lorcan still was not back in time for his shift. Elide went down to the kitchen without him.

When she go there, Emrys questioned his appearance. Elide shruggged. She didn't want to know what he was up to. What he was scheming. She thought he was done with that life. It seemed he wasn't. So she work diligently and with laser focus. She didn't want to focus on anything else. She prepared the bread, and then brewed the stew. She set out the snacks, and cut countless fruits and placed them in bowls. She set out the ingredients for wraps, and the cookies were already baking in the oven.

She finally looked up and wiped the sweat off her brow. She glanced at the time - somehow, there was still an hour left before everyone was going to come. They would especially hungry. A new challenge for the students. So Elide cleaned up the dishes she used, layed out dishes the students would use, cleaned the counters and floors. And then there was 30 minutes left. So she went around and wiped tables and chairs, and the floor for the students. This was more work than she was assigned. Way more work. Emrys would be pleased. Lorcan wasn't there so she had to double her efforts, but instead, she had tripled them.

Afterward, she was tired. She slumped into a seat and closed her eyes. For a moment, it was quiet. And then she heard mumbling. Students weren't allowed in yet. Elide opened her eyes. It was Lorcan. He was waiting right outside the school doors. Through the windows, she could see him waiting on the front steps. Waiting for someone. He had money in his hands. Maybe he was waiting for mail. She had to confront him on this.

While she was contemplating on how she would address the situation, she heard a knock. She turned. The mail man came through the wrong exit. Elide glanced back at Lorcan. She bit her lip. Then she looked at the mail man. She stood and walked over.

"I am looking for someone named Lorcan Salveterre. Do you know him? I have to deliver this." He gestured to the box he was carrying.

Elide willed her power and smiled, "I'm that person."

The man rose a brow, "You?"

Elide ignored the comment, "Yes." She purposely lowered the octave of her voice. She puffed her chest and gave him her stone-cold look.

The man nodded and handed her the box. Elide fished a 100 dollar bill from her wallet. That was how much Lorcan had in his hand outside - that must be the cost.

The man took the money and left.

Elide glanced at Lorcan, who was growing agitated. He could spot her if she really wanted to. So she hid behind a counter and sat against its cabinets. She fumbled with it's annoying tape. She slowly opened the box, afraid of what might be inside.

 **AU: One of the One-Shots on my account, was an original draft for a chapter. But I decided to make it something else. It's called Broken Birds - check it out for some Elorcan Fluff!**

 **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Tape

**Chapter 29: Tape**

Elide frowned. Covered in styrofoam pellets was an old cassette tape.

Great, now Elide needed to find a way out and find a cassette player. Who kept those things nowadays? She peeked out from behind the cabinets. Students started trickling in. Good, hopefully, it would buy her some time.

She snuck out of the cafeteria.

Eventually, Elide came across an old storage closet that looked like the epicenter of all things outdated.

Using her staff key, she opened the door and immediately started coughing. Swatting through cobwebs, she found the light switch. She held a breath. Around her were stacks of discarded textbooks, papers, and objects that indicated staff hookups.

Using her foot, she slid a paper to her. The date that was written indicated that the paper was lying there for over twenty years. Why didn't anyone clean this place?

She shook her head and abandoned her confusion. Elide rummaged through a pile of nothing until she found a cassette player attached to a thick TV.

She slid the cassette and turned the TV on. She waited for a moment while black and white lines fluttered on the screen and there was only white noise. After a minute, the screen cleared and a low-quality video played.

It was enough to make her stomach drop.

* * *

There were two things Aelin hated: a low chocolate supply and cram study sessions. Sprawled around her were papers and binders and notes and supplies. Rowan was lounging on the couch of the lobby room. Aedion was sitting at a desk facing the wall, and Lysandra was lying on the ground next to Aelin, who was sitting against the couch. All of them studied diligently for their midterms, which were in a week. But Aelin could barely understand what was hastily scribbled in her notebook through the hard nightcore blasting through her headphones.

At some point, Rowan's timer went off. He tapped Aelin's shoulder and told her it was time to go volunteering again. So she packed her things and left with Rowan.

Sitting in the car, Aelin turned on the radio to one of the 90's pop stations she liked. If they were going to go on a long trek, she was going to do things her way.

After some time Aelin grew bored. Rowan, sensing her agitation, asked her a spontaneous question that threw her off, "If we had a daughter what would we name her?"

Aelin stared at him for a moment and then slowly smiled, "Lada."

Rowan creased his brow, "As in Lada Dragwlya of And I Darken?"

Aelin nodded, "The one and only."

He cleared his throat and turned the gear to cruise, "Isn't she quite… brutal?"

Aelin's smile turns into a devilish smirk, "Yes. That's why she's awesome."

Rowan grew fearful of the glint in Aelin's eyes, "Okay."

End of conversation.

* * *

Elide watched in horror as she saw Vernon beating up her. Her nine-year-old self. A lump was caught in her throat, and she was pretty sure she couldn't breathe. She knew Vernon recorded her helpless self when he beat her for his own twisted gain, but why would Lorcan have it. How did it end up here?

Elide was on her knees. She didn't know how long she sat there. But to some degree, when she was able to stand, she to the cassette out and left the room.

Her eyes held no emotion and one hand held the tape, for the world to see. Seeing her helpless self… she wasn't that girl anymore. She could take a stand. She could ask the questions.

And Lorcan was going to get them.

Most of what happened a few hours ago was a blur. Rowan and Aelin had cracked themselves up into oblivion that Rowan steered right into the side of the hospital building. The damage wasn't too bad. It was just the side, but a doctor came rushing out of the doors. She called herself Irene. Immediately she fixed the situation. And just like that, it looked like nothing happened. Except for the basketball sized dent on the side of Rowan's car. The fiasco took an hour of their time. But it still left enough time to get some hours in.

Still enough time to meet Fenrys.

* * *

Lorcan was at a loss. How did she find the cassette? How did she know what was in it?

Elide's eyes were brimming with water. Of course, she felt humiliated. And to some degree, betrayed. For Lorcan to see her so weak and helpless. She pulled him into the corner of the kitchen, where nobody could see them. All the students were already busy eating.

She waved the cassette, "Why do you have this?"

Lorcan lifted his hands up, "I know this looks bad, but just listen. It's very confusing."

Elide froze at the desperation in his voice.

Lorcan seized the opportunity and explained, "After Vernon was imprisoned, he gave the tape to Ianthe so that she could use it against you. Perhaps to bail him out - I don't know. After I found out, I needed to get my hands on the tape. But Ianthe wouldn't budge. So I threatened to hurt Arobynn, her sweet darling love if she didn't give me the tape."

Elide shoved down her disgust at those two together."

Lorcan lowered his hands, "I wanted to destroy that tape. So nobody could get the upper hand against you. So you could be free of your past."

Now Elide was at a loss, and the latch on her feelings burst through the seams, "But… I was so weak. In so much pain… and I was… so broken. And you saw me…"

Lorcan shook his head fiercely and hugged Elide in a bone-crushing manner. Elide was smashed into Lorcan's broad chest. But she didn't mind. Not one bit as Lorcan held her as sobs racked her body.

He pulled her out of the hug and held her face in between his hands and spoke with absolute certainty, "You were not broken. I know that. You were controlled." He brushed away the hair covering her face, "Though he should have known better than to cage a lioness."

She gave him a shaky smile.

Someone cleared his throat, and Luca stood a few feet away with his arms over his chest with a wide grin. Elide felt Lorcan tense.

Luca teased, "I hate to break it up, but these dishes won't do themselves."

Lorcan grunted, "Do them yourself, boy." As he wrapped Elide's legs around his waist and hauled her into the supply room.

* * *

Rowan held Fenrys's hands as him and Aelin laughed at a lewd joke he told her.

But eventually, the laughter wore off and he looked to his friend that was there for him since the beginning, "Rowan, you need to get that scholarship. I can't pay off these medical bills on their own."

Rowan gave him a gentle smile, "Don't worry. We're here for you. Me and the Cadre. Now and always."

Maybe that worry Aelin had of losing her friends was without reason.

 **I know, the editing could be better. Who's excited for Kingdom of Ash? The cover is GORGEOUS! I'm low key panicking because school starts tomorrow. Agh!**

 **Maybe leave a review for your girl?**


	30. Chapter 30: Food

Two things: First, Arobynn Hamel did not keep his promises. And second, he was madly in love with Ianthe - it seemed to be the only sort of commitment he made.

He stared at all of the midterm tests he needed to grade. He also hated teaching. Arobynn was tempted to just look at the names and give the grades varying on how many of his nerves that student got on. But he'd already received enough complaints from the office, plus the job at the school paid handsomely. And as far as he knew, his money was the only thing that kept Ianthe following him around. And that was alright for him. To have anyone on his tail, that was something new, strange, and lovely.

He yawned, he was in desperate need of sleep. It was one a.m. and he wasn't through a sixth of the tests. And since coffee didn't do much to his system, he was left to be a grumpy ball of negativity. He looked down at the most recent victim of his grading. It was smothered in red. As if he'd killed someone and the blood splattered all over the packet. He smirked. He picked up a pack of cigarettes and lit one. No one was around to see him, so screw that he was doing it inside the building. In a short span of time and 10 tests later, he reached in to find another cigarette, only to find that his new packet was now empty. Rolling his eyes, he pulled another packet out. And soon, the cycle continued. Grading, yawning, smoking. And before he knew it was five a.m.. Yikes. He needed to stop. His vision was already quite blurry, and though he didn't know it, the little reasoning he originally had was gone with the smoke and the toxicity of the chemicals that came with it.

Just as he began to rise from his seat, his cell phone buzzed.

"Eh?" He slurred.

It was a message… from _that_.

It read: I need that now.

He looked around, as if someone was watching him. And then replied: Just wait till the year ends."

It buzzed again: Your time is ticking.

Arobynn rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

Aelin had the best time, now that she knew her hours were complete. She set down the volunteering log in triumph. She looked at Rowan. She squealed and threw her arms around him.

He gave her a laughing smile, "What should we do to celebrate?"

She paused, "Let's go to a fast food place. Let's gorge on everything."

Rowan followed without hesitation.

When they got there, Aelin walked up to the cashier, "I want everything on the menu."

The cashier paused, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. Everything." She turned back to look at Rowan, "Actually, make it double everything."

The cashier scratched her head, "I'll try."

Aelin was making a face at Rowan, when she heard 'I'll try', her head snapped back., "You will not try, you will make it happen. Got it?"

The cashier nodded. Fearing the glint in her eyes.

They sat by the window and talked about everything. Aelin's favorite thing about Rowan was that she could just sit down and talk with him. For hours. It was something that she kind of experienced with Aedion growing up. But when she met Rowan… their spark was entirely different.

Aelin laughed a little as she looked at the window. Another truck had to come in and give supplies. They didn't have enough. Rowan gave her a scolding look, but Aelin could see the mischievousness in his eyes.

And so they ate, and they fooled around. It was all fun and games. Which was good.

Especially considering it wasn't going to last much longer. Things weren't going to stay the same.

* * *

 **Well: I'll just come out and say it. I've lost inspiration for this story, which sucks because that's what propelled me to really become a writer in the first place. It's kind of like learning to ride a bike with two wheels and then being forced to ride one with training wheels. I appreciate and am grateful for the training wheels, but it's now uncomfortable and I'd rather just not.**

 **I'm still going to continue just to finish, because it is unfair to my past self and the story. I've grown as a writer a lot since I first began writing this (over a year ago). When I read the first chapter, I cringe really hard.**

 **It's important to note that when I write this, I'm not putting my full effort. This will become a sort of breather for me. Still, I appreciate any review, even when the things I'm currently being challenged aren't working, this wonderfully remains an awesome web of positivity.**

 **Over the past year, I've created my own story. It's set in a fantasy world and if you would like to check it out send me a private message. It's updates every Friday and I'm proud to say that I've never missed a day... yet (lol).**

 _ **Basically:**_

 _ **\- this is now become something I do purely for fun, which means the updates won't be consistant**_

 _ **\- I currently have bigger projects that take the topmost of my writing priority (if you would like to check them out send me a private message via this site**_

 _ **\- thank you readers for staying positive and being awesome**_

 _ **and like always: Review!**_


End file.
